Full House
by Enchanted Angel
Summary: COMPLETE Inu Yasha and his friends all fall into the Cursed Well, but it is destroyed right after they fall in, leaving them stranded in Kagome's time. Will they be able to get back? A SessKag fic. Please Review!
1. Memories

Full House

By Enchanted Angel

Prologue 

"__" spoken words

'__' thoughts

~*~ POV change

*** time change

"We need help!" Inu Yasha cried as he tried to fend off the gargantuan demon along with the help of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome. But they couldn't do it by themselves. 

"Myouga, summon Kikyo!"

"But-" Myouga protested.

"SUMMON HER GOD DAMMIT! THIS DEMON IS TOO TOUGH FOR US!" Inu Yasha yelled, cutting him off.

"Yes Sir." He murmured starting to mutter an incantation that brought the dead into the living world. 

The ground shook as a woman with long, black waist-length hair appeared from the rubble. 

"You called?"

"Help us!" Kagome cried as she shot another arrow into the large beast. It bounced harmlessly off of it's though scales. It only succeeded angering the snake. But it was the same whenever Kikyo shot her arrows at the beast. They only bounced off the hard scaly surface.

Miroku dodged around the large beast and continued to distract it by whacking it with his large staff while Inu Yasha tried to cut its head off with the Tetsusaiga. But it was too tall, even when Inu Yasha jumped up, he could not reach the head. The large snake demon looked at them with yellow slit eyes. It bared its fangs and struck again. Inu Yasha yelped in surprise as it struck him, but he parried just in time with Tetsusaiga. He sent a silent plea of help to his brother, Sesshoumaru, just hoping he would receive it in time before they were all killed.

~*~

Sesshoumaru walked calmly around the thick forest as he sat down in front of a tree and stretched lazily. Just as he was about to shut his eyes for a nap, he heard a silent plea in his mind for help. 

'Sounds like Inu…' he thought as he jerked awake and got up, turning on his super-sensitive ears and listening for anything that might lead to Inu Yasha's current location. He heard a clash of metal against something hard. 

'Must be Tetsusaiga…' he thought flying with his inhuman powers to the direction of their location. 

He was greeted with the sight of the whole group of Inu Yasha posse, fighting an enormous snake demon. He immediately jumped atop its head and sank his claws into the demons skull. But to his dismay, the hide was so tough that even his poison claws could not rupture it. He blinked in surprise. He heard a "WATCH OUT!" and was thrown violently off of the large snake. He growled and transformed to his real form, the large dog demon and charged the snake, growling and slashing at it with his claws. 

"Sesshoumaru! You can't even rupture its skin!" Inu Yasha shouted as he saw Sesshoumaru charge at the large beast. He winced as he heard a snap of jaws and Sesshoumaru thrown aside like a rag doll. Sesshoumaru winced in pain as he hit the ground. 

"We can't kill this thing!" Kagome said looking around her. She had noticed that they were backed up against the Bone Eater's Well; there were no other alternates for escape.

"Inu Yasha!" she shouted getting his attention. He turned momentarily and saw her pointing towards the Well. 

"In to the well!!" he shouted. Everyone piled into the well. Sesshoumaru was still on the floor, his leg was probably broken, but healing fast, but not fast enough. Inu Yasha lunged forward and picked up the large dog and jumped into the Well, hearing it crack as the demon tried to jump in to. The Well was destroyed; they were trapped in Kagome's dimension forever.

Chapter 1: Memories 

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, THUMP! 

"Ow…" Kikyo groaned as something big landed atop of her. She looked up to see Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru on top of her. 

"You two mind getting off?" Kagome said unhappily beneath the WHOLE pile of exhausted people. 

The tangle of limbs started moving as people groaned in pain and untangled themselves from the large pile of people. Soon they were all standing and dusting themselves off. 

"Bad news…" Inu Yasha said softly. They all turned their attention to him. He sighed. "The Well…is destroyed. We can't go back." Everyone stared. Unbelieving. 

"W-What?" Miroku asked. 

Inu Yasha nodded. "It was destroyed." 

Everyone's face paled. 

"No! That-that can't be possible!" Sango cried, tears shining in her eyes. 

"What's done is done." 

Everyone turned to the new voice-Sesshoumaru. They all gaped. Before they all could protest, he silenced them with a wave of his hand. 

"We can't dwell on the fact that we can't get back. We have to find out a way to LIVE in this time period now that we _are_ here." He said icily. They all were silent. 

"We should climb out of the well now." Kagome said stating the obvious, trying to break the silence.

The all sweatdropped and started to climb up the steep dirt side of the empty well. When they were all up they all looked around and took in their surroundings. 

"Welcome to Senguko Jidai." Kagome said. "Come on, let's go in. Maybe you can all live with me." Kagome said to the large group motioning them to follow her. They all gave each other uneasy looks but followed her obediently. 

*** 

"Hi mom!" Kagome shouted when they had all gotten inside. No one answered.

"Hm… guess no one's home. Anyone want some tea?" Kagome said trying to get the group to talk.

"Sure…" Inu Yasha said holding up a finger. 

"Anyone else?" 

They all nodded. That was all she needed, she hurried off to make them tea. 

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Sango asked looking around uneasily. 

"Figure out how we are going to survive here. We can't just live here, if Kagome's mother says we can, and do nothing." Miroku said logically. 

Everyone turned to Sesshoumaru, their elder, seeking advice. But he was looking into space, obviously in deep thought. Everyone was afraid of him, because of his great power, so no one dared to speak. Only Inu Yasha did. He prodded his half-brother in the side with a claw. 

"What's up?"

Sesshoumaru raised a silver eyebrow. "Nothing of your concern." He said blankly.

Inu Yasha scowled and sat back in his chair.

"Tea's ready!" Kagome said cheerfully as she set a tray of steaming hot tea on the table. They all thanked her and grabbed a cup and sipped it gratefully. 

Kagome grabbed a chair and sat down next to Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. 

"Well…you all don't have to stay here all day, go ahead, make yourselves at home!" she said getting up and walking to her room. 

They all got up and explored around the house. 

~*~

I slowly trudged up the stairs and walked down a narrow hallway into my room. I lay down on my bed and stared out the window. I was vaguely aware of Shippo entering behind me and jumping on the bed beside me. 

"What's wrong Kagome?" he said sitting down next to me, tail drooping.

"Nothing, just tired." I lied. I was really thinking about some feelings that had begun to stir within me. "Shippo, I'm tired, please, could you leave me alone?" I pleaded, faking a yawn. 

"Yeah, okay." He murmured getting up and going out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

'Why is it that when Sesshoumaru appeared at the scene of the fight, my heart skipped a beat? Like a girl with a  crush? It's not possible that I am attracted to a _demon_!' I thought furiously. 

'But you've liked Inu Yasha before…he's a half demon…' a small voice in the back of my head whispered. 

"But I hate him! I hate him and Kikyo for what they did to me!" I whispered savagely.

**~Flashback~**

"Kikyo? Kikyo! Is that really you?" Inu Yasha cried looking at the deceased Miko in front of him. I stood there, bound to a tree, invisible to Inu Yasha's eyes, as I stared, transfixed as he ran towards her and hugged her. 

"Inu Yasha…" Kikyo whispered in his embrace.

I saw Inu Yasha's face, eyes shut tightly, like a little lost boy during a nightmare. Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. 

Time seemed to stop. 'Inu? Crying?' Thoughts ran through my mind crazily as I watched Kikyo lean forward and meet his lips with hers.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed. A silent scream. My heart broke at that very moment. Into a million pieces, never to be put together again. It hurt. It hurt a lot. While they kissed, Kikyo's eyes flew open, only to direct her eyes to meet mine. Tears streamed down my cheeks, betraying my feelings towards her actions, as I watched them kiss passionately. 

"I love you Inu…I love you…" 

**~End Flashback~**

I didn't notice tears flowing along the sides of my cheeks and soaking the comforter below me. 

"Inu…" I whispered. I loved him. I probably loved him more than life itself, even though I didn't realize it. But now I was over him…or so I thought. My silent tears soon turned into full sobs. They weren't very loud to begin with, but I tried to keep them noiseless, so no one would hear my pain. No one cared anyways… I didn't even hear a door open when mine did.

I felt eyes watching me. I looked up only to meet gold eyes, void of any emotion. 

"Yes Sesshoumaru? May I help you?" I asked, my voice choked.

"Nothing." He said bleakly sitting down on the edge on my bed. 

"Then?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that your mother is home along with your brother." He said getting up. Before he left, he threw a tissue at me. 

"Clean up. No one wants to see you like that." he said softly, yet coldly, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

'He didn't even ask me why I was crying…' I thought to myself. 

"What a cold-hearted bastard…" I whispered getting up.  

But I didn't know that he was still outside the door…and that he heard that.

**AN**: What do you think of my first chapter? I know, things are kind of slow in the beginning, but it will get better, I promise!! ^_^ Please review!! 


	2. Sleeping Arrangements and Midnight Snack...

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 2: Sleeping Arrangements and Midnight Snacks  
  
Kagome dried up her tears and strode out of the room. Running straight into Sesshoumaru, knocking both of them over in the process. She squeaked at the impact and fell on her rear. Sesshoumaru got up first and looked down at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going.wench." He said walking off, importance and arrogance radiating off of him faintly.  
  
"Bite me." Kagome said softly. He heard that with his keen hearing.  
  
'Maybe I will.' he thought with a grin. But right after he thought those words, he mentally smacked himself.  
  
'She's Inu Yasha's wench, a filthy human.'  
  
Kagome snorted at his remark and mimicked his words.  
  
"Walk where you're going wench." She said in a high-pitched voice. "Jeez, talk about attitude." She muttered getting up and rubbing her sore bottom.  
  
She slowly walked towards the area where she could hear her mother calling her name, and she silently went over the words mentally before she would ask her if they could all stay for a while. It was quite a favor to ask of anyone.  
  
"Hi mom!" Kagome said, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Hi sweetie, who are these people may I ask?" she whispered cautiously in her ear while giving her a hug.  
  
Inu Yasha strode into the room at that exact moment.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Souta yelled as he launched himself onto him, hugging his legs.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" she cried. "I've missed your presence in this house, and I see that your ears haven't changed a bit!" she said walking over and tugging at them happily.  
  
Even though Kagome disliked him to say the least, he didn't deserve torture from her mother.no one did.  
  
"Mom, mom.that's enough, I have to talk to you." Kagome said tugging her mother away from Inu Yasha's contorted face while he fended off Souta.  
  
"Mom, I was wondering if they could all stay with us for a while?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Well that's fine, but who are 'they'?" she asked curiously glancing over her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"Hold on." She said sticking up one finger. "Hey guys! Come one out! I have to introduce you guys to my mother!" Kagome shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku came down followed by Sango, Kikyo emerged from somewhere and clung to Inu Yasha's arm, which he didn't seem to mind, Shippo bounced off of the television set, and Sesshoumaru emerged from the direction of.my room?  
  
'Why was Sesshoumaru in MY room?' I thought shooting him a glare. As usual, he kept his face stoic and emotionless and he returned my gaze with blankness.  
  
"Who are you?" Souta asked Sesshoumaru, breaking the uneasy silence. "Why do you look so much like Inu Yasha? What's this?" Souta picked up Sesshoumaru's large tail and tugged.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face twisted in pain and annoyance and he shot me a get-your- brother-away-from-me-before-I-kill-him glare.  
  
"Souta! Where are your manners?" I said walking over and towing him back to mother and me.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face immediately reverted to a stoic mask as he curled his fluffy tail around his arm tightly.  
  
"I'm sure they all can. But the problem will be the sleeping arrangements. We only have 3 spare beds and a couch." Mother said.  
  
"We'll figure that out." I said.  
  
***  
  
We all sat in a circle around a large table with enough chairs.  
  
"So, we have 3 beds gang, they are all twin, so don't get your hopes up. No one gets a bed to themselves." I said.  
  
"Okay, let's start-" I was rudely cut off by Mr. High-and-Mighty.  
  
"I want the couch. It's downstairs, away from you group of bakas, and I get it to myself."  
  
Miroku flushed. Shippo puffed up. "Why you-" I clamped a hand over Shippo's mouth before it ran away.  
  
"Okay, that's done, the couch is yours." I said.  
  
"Okay then, there's no need for me to sit here and lose several brain cells in this unintelligent conversation of yours." He said haughtily as he got up and stalked off from the table.  
  
We all gaped.  
  
"Okay, just to save you all some room, I'm going to sleep with Souta." I said.  
  
Souta pouted.  
  
"Who wants to sleep with Sango?" I slapped Miroku's hand down before it could even shoot up.  
  
"Any _other_ takers?" I asked. Sango shot him a deadly glare and whacked him on the head with her boomerang.  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippo winced.  
  
"I'll share beds with her." Kikyo said.  
  
"Okay, and I guess Inu Yasha and Miroku with Shippo?" I asked.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Miroku.  
  
"He'd better not try anything." he mumbled.  
  
Miroku heard that.  
  
"I don't go for guys okay? What do you think I am, a Yaoi King?!?"  
  
We all snorted. That was a possibility.  
  
"Okay, it's all sorted out ne?" I asked them.  
  
"No, it's not, I don't want to sleep with Shippo here!" Inu Yasha growled holding the kitsune up by his tail.  
  
"Alright, I guess Shippo can sleep with me and Souta?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Better than Doggy Boy here." He replied.  
  
Inu Yasha's face reddened. "What did you say?" he said softly, voice quivering with rage.  
  
"I said-" I clamped my hand over Shippo's mouth again and sweatdropped.  
  
"My, my.look at the time. Time for sleep!" I said grabbing Shippo and dragging him to Souta's room. "If you guys need anything, I'll be here! Blankets and pillows should already be on the bed!" I shouted before towing him up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
I checked the clock. 1:49 AM.  
  
I couldn't sleep. Sesshoumaru's haunting gaze was emblazed in my mind.  
  
'Did he have any emotions whatsoever? What did he hide behind his mask?' I pondered. My stomach growling interrupted my thoughts.  
  
I padded softly down the stairs slowly started to walk towards the kitchen. I turned the lights on and started to walk towards the fridge when I heard a rather large groan. My eyes widened as I remembered that Sesshoumaru slept here. I don't know what possessed me but I walked out of the kitchen towards the couch. His head was turned away from me, his tail wrapped around him like a blanket. I walked closer and stood right by his couch. My hand moved on its own accord as it slowly traced the red stripes on his cheeks. His hand whizzed through the air and clasped around my wrist. He slowly turned his head to look at me. His golden gaze was still emotionless.  
  
"What were you doing?" he asked, voice low and icy.  
  
"I thought that was make up. So I was just seeing what it was." I said.  
  
"See? It won't come off!" I cried taking my other hand and rubbing at his stripes. He growled and grabbed my other wrist with his other hand.  
  
"Wench." He growled then he tried to release my hands, but my hands were gripping his.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked him sternly.  
  
"Release me!" he cried trying to shake me off.  
  
"How would you like it if I called you.Fluffy?" he growled again.  
  
"But you think I'm a cold-hearted bastard." he muttered. I just stood there, in shock.  
  
"Yo-You heard that?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, now if you would _please_ release me." he said frigidly while he stared at me in the eyes with an angry glare.  
  
'Wow, he actually shows emotion.' I thought.  
  
"Okay.Fluffy." I released him and turned on my heel, but before I could go one step he wrapped his arm around my waist and put his sword by my throat.  
  
"Don't.call.me.Fluffy." he whispered menacingly.  
  
I snorted. "You know, if you kill me, Inu Yasha will probably kill you, and so will all my friends and my mother and Souta. You want that?" I told him with airy confidence.  
  
Even though I didn't like Inu Yasha, he still considered me a friend.  
  
The thought of Souta and my mother attacking him probably made him release me.  
  
"But I'm warning you if you-" I cut him off.  
  
"Goodnight Fluffy." I said walking up the stairs.  
  
"Wench." he muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
I slowly traced my stripes with my hand.  
  
'What had possessed her to do so?' I thought. I sniffed my hand. It reeked of her sent. Which smelled nice.  
  
I growled. "Damn bitch."  
  
'Why is she making me feel this way?'  
  
Without a second thought, I lay back down on the couch and willed myself to sleep even when her teasing blue eyes lingered in my mind for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
I slowly laid back down on the bed, careful not to wake up Souta. I suddenly remembered that I didn't even get what I wanted for a snack.  
  
'Oh well.somehow.I'm not hungry anymore.' I thought as I fell asleep.  
  
AN: Thankees for all the reviews!! *glomps reviewers* Okay, sorry, got carried away. Please review! Oh, and this is the last time my chapters will update so fast. School's starting ya kno. ugh.well, until next chapter. REVIEW!! ^_^ 


	3. Shower Time

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 3: Shower Time  
  
AN: In this story, if you were wondering, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru have a mutual relationship. Sesshoumaru has no desire to kill him, and vice versa. They will help each other out when in need. I hope that answers your question Ginny Riddle and lynnxlady.  
  
  
  
I woke up slowly and stretched, accidentally knocking a lump on both sides off the bed in the process. THUMP! THUD!  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Came both Shippo and Souta's cry of anger and annoyance. They got up and scrambled back onto the bed and gave me an angry half-awake glare.  
  
"My bed, my room, one more stunt like that, and you're out." Souta warned getting back under the covers. Shippo checked the clock.  
  
"7:05.what are you doing up so early? Even if you do stretch, there's no need to knock everything off the bed other than yourself." Shippo said turning and nestling back into the covers.  
  
I snorted and got up and padded softly to the bathroom. Since I didn't want to use Souta's, I went to mine. I walked slowly through the room hearing snores. I giggled softly and looked over to see Miroku sleeping sideways, head and torso hanging off the bed, while Inu Yasha was curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed. The both of them were snoring uproariously, as opposed to Kikyo and Sango, sleeping peacefully and breathing smoothly. I just ignored the racket and opened the door to the bathroom and walked in, only to hit something soft, yet hard .  
  
I flipped the light switch, only to be met with Seshoumaru's stoic golden gaze. His upper half was gloriously naked. I just stared, mouth open. I was fully awake now.  
  
His upper half of his body was perfectly toned. His skin was, perfect and smooth, creamy and pale, unscarred, even from the numerous battles he was engaged in. His arm muscles (AN: okay, he's not missing an arm, I don't like that. =^-^=) were not large and bulky, but just right to show that he actually had muscle there. He had broad shoulders and a well-toned chest, and abs.  
  
He raised an elegant eyebrow. "May I ask you why you are staring me in such a way that I feel like a piece of meat . wench?" he inquired, his voice toneless.  
  
Blushing, I forced myself to look at _him_ and not his _body_ . even though _he_ was eyeing me up and down too. That's when I just realized what I was wearing .  
  
My eyes widened. I was wearing a spaghetti strap _see-through_ top with only one white stripe covering my chest and it was short, revealing my midriff to his hungry eyes. My bottom was a regular pajama pant. I blushed even redder, if that was possible, and forced myself to hold the gaze.  
  
"I was planning to take a shower." He said, not breaking the stare.  
  
"Me too, and I'm not a wench." I shot back at him.  
  
"Fine, Kagome . I'll go first, since I was here _first_." He said breaking the glare and turning around, just to strip the rest of his clothes - his pants.  
  
I turned and dashed out of the room before I did anything else.  
  
'What the _hell_ was he doing?' I thought as walked down the hall, blushing furiously.  
  
~*~  
  
I smirked as I watched her dash out of the room and slam the door behind her.  
  
'That was fun .' I thought turning the water on to let it run until it was warm.  
  
'She had the nicest body . wait, what did I just think? No, she doesn't, she's a dumb bitch that I just happen to be stuck with. Okay, fine, she's a bitch with a nice body .' I thought to myself and stepping into the shower.  
  
'But why does she stir these emotions in me that I never knew even existed? What's so different about her than any other girl that came to try to get into bed with me? She's never tried that of course, but, I've never felt this way about anyone woman, much less a human.' These disturbing thoughts ran through my head as I soaked my long white hair under the showerhead.  
  
'But of course I'll never let her see these feelings, no one can. I'll never show them to her. That would be a weakness. Showing feelings is not possible for a Demon Lord.'  
  
I picked up the shampoo and read the label.  
  
"Herbal Essences?" I read aloud.  
  
"What the hell?" I flipped the cap and took a whiff of it. I could have died from the scent alone. (AN: No offense to the Herbal Essences users, it smells good, but too strong and fruity!)  
  
"AND THEY CALL THIS CRAP SHAMPOO?" I half-shouted incredulously. I replaced that bottle and took another.  
  
"Foaming Bubble Bath." I read.  
  
"Now what the hell is _this_?" I asked myself as I opened the top. I didn't want to make that mistake again. It was possible that another evil load "Herbal Essences" shit was waiting for me disguised in another bottle. I squeezed some out, just to see what it was first. An army of bubbles flew out and hit me right in the face. I coughed up some bubbles that flew into my mouth and washed all the bubbles off and replaced the bottle. I carefully picked up another bottle, rather can.  
  
"Shaving cream?" I read.  
  
I looked at the top of the can; you were supposed to push something down in order for the 'shaving crème' to come out. I cautiously pushed the button, only to be hit in the face AGAIN with something that smelled rather fruity, but not as bad as that crap they call shampoo. I sneezed, because some of it bad gotten in my rather sensitive nose. Disgusted once more, I washed it off.  
  
I noticed a weird-shaped object in the soap holder. I picked it up. It was in the shape of a capital T. I observed it.  
  
'What are you supposed to do with this?' I thought as I looked closer.  
  
There was a plain stick that protruded out of the bottom of the part at the top. The top had three sharp objects on them. Not knowing what that was, I ran a clawed finger over the top of the head, and growled when I noticed that blood started to pour from the pad of my finger. It healed instantly, but I didn't want anything else to do with it, so I put it back.  
  
'Probably for self defense in case a demon attacks you in the shower.' I thought simply as I picked up the last bottle.  
  
"Soothing Body Wash?" I thought opening the top. I _wafted_(1) it just to be more careful. It smelled strongly of lilac, I decided it wasn't too bad.  
  
'But what is "Body Wash"? And how is it supposed to be "Soothing"?' I thought.  
  
'I guess this is the soap since there is none?' I thought looking at the empty soap tray. 'It'll have to do .'  
  
I squeezed a nice dollop onto my hand and washed my hair, body, and tail with it.  
  
***  
  
I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. When I had gotten changed, I grabbed another towel to dry my tail off and stepped out of the bathroom, only to be met by a line of people needing the shower.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what took you so long?" Kagome asked me. Suddenly she sniffed me.  
  
"You smell good ."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Thank you." I muttered walking out of the room.  
  
"Hey! Come back! I wanna smell!" a feminine voice yelled behind me. I stopped, and then kept on walking.  
  
"Poop ." I heard her mutter.  
  
I whirled around only to see Sango's retreating back.  
  
I strode after her and whirled her around by her shoulder.  
  
"What did you call me?" I asked with unnerving calmness.  
  
"Poop! You are such a poo . has anyone ever told you that you're a mean old fart?" she challenged. (AN: I know that Sango is a little OOC, but bear with me here!)  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because you are one!" she cried jerking her shoulder out of my grasp and walking off the way she came.  
  
I watched her go, my face an emotionless mask. A trait that my father had once taught me .  
  
I shrugged her annoying remark off and walked to my couch to proceed the drying of my tail.  
  
~*~  
  
I stepped out of my bathtub and swung a towel around my dripping wet body.  
  
'We have to find a way to get them back to the feudal era . but how?'  
  
***  
  
I opened the door from my bathroom and walked out of my room only to be met with the scene of Inu Yasha making out with Kikyo in the middle of the hall.  
  
'Gross . he's kissing a dead girl .' I just watched. I noted that he was about to tear her clothes off. 'Better tell them something before mom or Souta sees this.' I thought.  
  
"Hey you two!" I cried nudging the tangle of limbs.  
  
Inu Yasha broke apart from her and growled at me. Kikyo cast me an annoyed glance.  
  
"Can't you see we're busy?" she asked me icily.  
  
"Get a room! Jeez!" I said walking down the hall. I heard them scramble up and the door to my room slam and lock.  
  
'They'd better not do anything to it when they are "busy" doing the "deed"' I thought wrinkling my nose as I went down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
When everyone was done showering, I gathered everyone around a small table.  
  
"So gang, what are we going to do about this . dilemma?" I asked my group of friends.  
  
Everyone shrugged, all except Sesshoumaru. He was busy brushing his tail.  
  
"Fluffy? What do you think?" I teased, but keeping my face totally serious. Everyone snorted.  
  
He stiffened and jerked his head up and narrowed his gaze on me.  
  
"What?" he whispered savagely. "I told you not to call me Fluffy." He growled.  
  
"Jeez, take a chill pill, I was just seeing if you would actually pay attention you fruit cake!" I said leaping to my self-defense.  
  
"But don't push me like that you - " he growled.  
  
"Moving on!" I said cutting him off. "How are you guys going to get back?"  
  
He growled and stared blankly at the table. Everyone was silent.  
  
"The demon destroyed the well behind us. It's not possible that we could get back." Inu Yasha said suddenly.  
  
"There HAS to be a way!" Miroku shouted slamming his fist down on the table, causing Sango, Kikyo, and me to jump.  
  
"Maybe there could be another passage into the feudal era through something else?" Sango suggested.  
  
"Well, I've always known something was weird about the Bone Eater's Well. I've felt that there was some connection between it and the feudal era. Maybe if I sense something else like that, it could also be a possibility for taking you guys back?" I suggested.  
  
"Stupid girl, you actually think that there could be ANOTHER link to the feudal era?" Sesshoumaru asked me taking his gaze off of the table and locking it with mine.  
  
Anger flared in me.  
  
"There's a possibility! It's worth a try isn't it? What, do you NOT want to go back?" I asked him.  
  
"I do, but do you really think there's another portal through time that we could just happen to walk across?" he challenged.  
  
"It's possible!" Shippo cried leaping to my defense.  
  
Sesshoumaru fell silent.  
  
"I say we try that, it's the only chance we got!" Miroku said getting up. "Come on, let's go take a walk and see what we can find."  
  
"It's worth a try." Kikyo said getting up and following Miroku out of the door.  
  
Soon everyone was outside, all except Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru." I said getting up.  
  
"Whatever." He muttered getting up and walking out of the open door.  
  
***  
  
"Before we leave guys, I don't think it's possible for us to talk around with Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru in public. Look at their white hair!" I cried.  
  
"True, we're going to have to do something about that . " Sango said with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
To be continued .  
  
1 - wafting, where you use your hand to fan the air above a substance towards your face in order to smell it. I really don't know how to explain, ask your science teacher, this is a science thing.  
  
AN: Yay! Exams are over! Thanks for being so patient with this chapter guys! Review please! 


	4. Shopping!

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 4: Shopping  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, sorry for late posting, but, for some reason, AOL users cannot log onto fanfiction.net at times. That's what happened. In case that ever happens again, if you wish to be updated sooner on this story, go to www.mediaminer.org/fanfic and look up my user name : mtlxiaoangel This should pull up Full House and a couple other fanfics. Thanks, now on with the chapter!  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha looked at the girls in horror.  
  
"Snip snip?" Sango suggested pulling out a pair of scissors.  
  
"HELL NO!" they both cried backing away from them.  
  
"Aww that would have been fun Fluffy!" I cried looking at them with big "puppy dog eyes".  
  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Call me that again, and I swear you'll regret it." he whispered menacingly.  
  
"Whatever." I said waving him off.  
  
He sulked.  
  
"Well, Inu, what about those ears?" Kikyo asked him going behind him and tugging at them.  
  
He growled.  
  
"Don't touch my ears!" he shouted swiping at her with his claws, but she was too quick. She just smirked and backed away.  
  
"GIRL HUDDLE!" I shouted motioning for all the girls: Sango, Kikyo, and me to huddle together.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about this?" I whispered looking into Sango and Kikyo's eyes.  
  
"I don't know, well, I'm pretty sure we can't _damage_ either one of their hair, they'd freak. (Not that they haven't already.)" Sango added.  
  
"I guess all we can do is . give them extra long trench coats and hats . " Kikyo said logically.  
  
"But that takes all the fun out of-" I stopped talking and whirled around, only to see Inu Yasha standing very close behind me trying to listen.  
  
"SIT BOY!" I shouted.  
  
He immediately was pummeled to the ground: face down.  
  
"Don't eavesdrop! SIT! SIT! SIT!!" I yelled, sending him smashing into the ground several more times.  
  
"Anyways . "I muttered turning back into the huddle.  
  
"What was I saying?" I asked Sango with a grin on my face.  
  
"You were saying something about 'taking the fun out if it'?" she enlightened.  
  
"Yeah! Kikyo, don't you think that it would take the fun out of it if they just wore extra clothes?" I asked her.  
  
She just stared at me blankly.  
  
"Not really, the base of this situation is just it disguise them. I see no reason to cut their hair and dye it." she said in a monotone.  
  
"But-But . " I stuttered.  
  
"I'm sure they won't let us touch their hair anyways . " Sango added bitterly.  
  
I sighed, defeated.  
  
"I guess you're right." I admitted.  
  
"Hey!" Sango almost shouted.  
  
"What?" Kikyo and I asked.  
  
"Well, we can't let them run around dressed in those _ancient_ clothes." She said with an impish grin.  
  
Kikyo and I slowly digested the information.  
  
My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! You're so right! We have to take them shopping!" I cried.  
  
"No, YOU do." Sango told me.  
  
Kikyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why me?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"We're going to check out that new amusement park!" Sango cried.  
  
"Whatever . " I mumbled.  
  
***  
  
"I REFUSE to go in!!" Sesshoumaru shouted as I _tried_ to shove him into a casual clothing store.  
  
"Go in! You're making a scene!" I snapped at him while I gave him an extra hard push.  
  
"I _told_ you wench! I do NOT want to go in!" he snarled back baring his fangs.  
  
"Oh shut up, just get the hell in before I shoot you with an arrow!" I shouted.  
  
He turned around and swung at me with his poisonous claws, but I dodged and kicked him in the shin.  
  
He just glared.  
  
"Go IN!!!" I yelled.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You do realize that this is the _only_ way for you ever to get back to the feudal era?" I grumbled at him.  
  
"But there HAS to be another way." he said in a dangerously cool voice.  
  
"There is no other option! Let's go!" I shouted giving him another hard shove.  
  
It was bad enough that I gave up my lunch break just to go shopping with him while everyone else was at an amusement park, but this was too much.  
  
He wouldn't budge.  
  
That was the last straw. I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out my bow and an arrow and drew it, pointing it at his forehead.  
  
"I really don't like doing this, but I don't want a conceited loser like you to stay in my house the rest of my life! Now get IN!"  
  
He growled at me and stomped in.  
  
'Sucker . ' I thought as I tweaked the tip of the rubber arrow.  
  
I smirked and walked into the store after him and quickly shoved him behind a changing screen.  
  
"You can take off that large trench coat now if it's making you too hot." I whispered as I walked off to look for some kimonos.  
  
He sulked while I walked off.  
  
I brought back several nice kimonos; they were NORMAL looking.  
  
But he wasn't behind the screen, but he had enough sense to take his trench coat with him. But that wouldn't hide his facial stripes, hair and unusual kimono forever.  
  
I found him looking at the women's lingerie section.  
  
"What's this?" he asked me holding up a bright pink bra.  
  
I flushed and dragged him out of the area before anyone saw him there.  
  
"Don't go back there! EVER!" I whispered savagely while I towed him back to the changing screen.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because . it's full of . evil, evil demons!" I lied shoving the kimonos in his face.  
  
"Oh, demons? Can I go kill them?" he asked with a tinge of boyish delight in his voice.  
  
"No." I said flatly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. Shut up and get changed." I said in an exasperated way.  
  
"I don't want to wear these." He protested.  
  
"I don't care, just put it on."  
  
He fell silent. All of the sudden, he sneezed.  
  
"These smell bad, and they're dusty!" he exclaimed.  
  
The shop owner shot a glare at me.  
  
"Shh! Keep it down! Just put it on!"  
  
I could hear him grumbling.  
  
"I'm not coming out ... " he said.  
  
"You're dressed right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I slowly walked in behind the screen.  
  
It was way too small, I snorted with laughter when I saw the scowl on his face.  
  
"Bigger size!" I said before I stared too long at his very nice legs .  
  
I shook my head and stepped out from behind the screen.  
  
'Kagome, you hentai! Don't look at his legs! Even though they are very appealing to the eye . STOP IT, THIS IS WRONG!!' I thought mentally kicking myself.  
  
"Bigger size." I muttered walking to the shelf.  
  
***  
  
We walked out of the store, me being happy that I got the shopping done. Sesshoumaru was very cross and grouchy for being made to try on the same kimonos a million times.  
  
I hummed the tune to "My Will" softly as we walked down the street, while swinging the bags along with my step.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at me and quirked an eyebrow at my happy antics.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"Just happy!"  
  
"For . "  
  
"Getting the shopping done. Thanks for cooperating with the kimonos." I said softly.  
  
He just gave me a funny look and grunted - obviously his 'your welcome'.  
  
'Why did I thank him? At any rate, he should be the one thanking me . ' I thought to myself.  
  
'I guess my mouth just runs off sometimes.' I concluded.  
  
Sesshoumaru was looking at me strangely.  
  
I seemed to have floated off into my own world . again.  
  
"Oh, sorry . " I started.  
  
He just grunted again.  
  
I guess he was in his own world too. I wonder what _he_ was thinking about?  
  
~*~  
  
'Kagome, why all of the sudden is she quiet? That is so unlike her . I wonder what she is thinking? Wait, why do I care? I shouldn't care . I don't care about anyone . or do I?'  
  
To be continued .  
  
  
  
AN: End of chapter 4! Review! ^_~ 


	5. A Trip Into Town

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 5: A Trip Into Town  
  
AN: Very sorry for the late posting, but you know that fanficiton.net has been down due to technical difficulties, please forgive those people who work so hard just for our entertainment. Keep in mind that this fan fiction site is free, anyways, on with the chapter.  
  
Just to save some time, the same process went with Inu Yasha, and they both got a hat, more for Inu Yasha to cover up those oh-so-cute ears.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay you guys, this is where our mission begins." I started very seriously at the table, which my friends had gathered around.  
  
"We cannot lug Kagome around every time we go in search of a portal." I said looking into the eyes of the woman that I had thought that I loved.  
  
"But Inu Yasha, how will we find another portal?" Sango protested.  
  
I held my hand up to silence her.  
  
"I have the solution to that too." I said. "Just let me finish. What we will do: we pair up, and look for any possible openings that could be a portal."  
  
They all just stared at me blankly.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" I asked them anxiously.  
  
"I think it's a great idea!" Kagome said. "Then after that, you can report to Souta, and he will write them down and .tell me about them when I get back from scouting and I'll go check it out?" I asked them.  
  
"That will work." Miroku said. "I think this is a great idea, good job Inu Yasha."  
  
I swelled up with pride.  
  
'Well, I know who's going to be my partner. Psh! Like I'd actually help look for the portal when I have some genuine time with Kikyo? They think that I would give that up?' I thought grinning to myself.  
  
"Well? Partners .let's see ."  
  
Suddenly an evil plot had formed in my mind. I send Kagome with Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Let's let that bitch deal with my brother . She'd probably go crazy before the night is over, and then she could leave me and Kikyo alone for a change . '  
  
"Okay, uh .Miroku, you can go with Sango." I saw Miroku's face light up as he shot me a look of pure gratitude.  
  
Sango's face flushed. "What?! He'd probably try to feel me up when everyone's away!" she exclaimed, her face brightening to a bright shade of red.  
  
"Sango, Sango, you think I'm like that? Honestly?" Miroku said looking hurt.  
  
She pouted. "Shippo! You're coming with me to make sure this lecherous monk doesn't try anything!" she shouted grabbing the kitsune by the tail and hauling him outside.  
  
"Ow! Oh! Watch the tail!" I heard him shout while being dragged out of the door, followed by a very shook up Miroku.  
  
"Okay, I guess .Sesshoumaru with .Kagome!" I said.  
  
Sesshoumaru's head snapped up as he shot me a dangerous glare.  
  
"What? Me? With that .wench?" he growled dangerously.  
  
"Okay, bye!" I said barely making it out of the door with Kikyo with a set of poisonous claws right behind.  
  
~*~  
  
"So .I'm stuck with you, wench?"  
  
"And me, you, Fluffy?" I said giving him a glare.  
  
He just snorted.  
  
"Okay KAGOME. Where are we going to start?" he said in a bored sounding voice.  
  
"I don't know SESSHOUMARU, should we start somewhere?" I asked him. I answered my own question.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." I said hauling him out of the chair and shoving him out of the door.  
  
I bet he would have overpowered me, but he was not expecting such an impatient and bold move from me and was not prepared until we were outside the door.  
  
"What are you doing wench?" he growled as I tried to lug him off of the porch.  
  
"Oh shut up Fluffy, let's go." I said grabbing onto a clawed hand and tugging.  
  
He resisted and glared at me.  
  
"Don't do this!" I cried. "Do you WANT to go back?"  
  
He just stared blankly at the floor. "I kind of like it here, I mean, no one bothers me all day, no demons to deal wi-" he was cut off from his monotone by a sound whack on the head from me.  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter, I don't want you here! Let's go!" I said gripping his hand hard and pulling with all my strength.  
  
He moved an inch.  
  
"Wow, a little strong there wench. I'm impressed."  
  
That blew my temper.  
  
I walked behind him and kicked him in the rear. Hard.  
  
"LET'S GO ALREADY BEFORE I POP A VEIN!!" I screamed.  
  
This time he was prepared, and was only pushed forward about a foot.  
  
"Damn wench, you kick hard." He said rubbing his bruised butt. "And I think you already popped a vein." He growled turning and grabbing me by the throat. "Just who do you think you are kicking me in my ass like that?" he snarled tightening his grip on my throat.  
  
I choked, and lifted my hand to rest on his and called upon my "Purifying Powers".  
  
Our hands started to glow blue, and my body started to blaze with a bright blue aura.  
  
He released me, drawing his hand back quickly as if he were burned.  
  
I nursed my bruised throat.  
  
"You know, I could easily purify your whole soul, and turn you human. A mortal like me." I said, as to emphasize my point, my aura became even brighter.  
  
He growled. "Point taken ." he muttered. (AN: Sesshi admits defeat, that's a first. hehe)  
  
"Good, here's the deal. You call me by my NAME, Fluffy, and I'll call you by yours. Now scoot." I said shoving him.  
  
He started to walk, slowly at first, but after a few more kicks on the bottom, he walked at about the same speed as me.  
  
Before when I took him shopping, I just dragged him through town, telling him not to talk and to pull his hat down so he didn't see much of the town. But now he looked quite normal, and I would have to face a barrage of questions .  
  
As we walked towards the main street, I could see his ears perking up at the sound of cars.  
  
"What is that noise, stay close Kagome." He muttered moving closer to me protectively. My Miko abilities could let me know when he started to gather poison in his claws, I could feel the magic radiating off of him faintly.  
  
I looked down, and sure enough, there was green dripping from his claws.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, that's unnecessary, these things are not going to hurt us."  
  
Secretly I was glad he was so protective over my safety. It gave me a sense of security that he would protect me.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know what they are. Cars ." I muttered pushing aside the bushes ahead of us to reveal a busy street.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared, jaw hung open. "What are these .crazy contraptions?" he asked.  
  
But before I could answer, he had jumped on top of a car and jumped high in the air, carrying the car, including the people screaming inside, with him. He tried to reach the field behind me to inspect the vehicle.  
  
I gasped. "NO!"  
  
Thinking quickly, I summoned my Miko powers and cast an indestructible bubble around Sesshoumaru. The car dropped, the people's faces were plastered to the windows, and their mouths were open in horror as they screamed.  
  
The car was going to fall on me. I screamed and shielded my face with my hands and covered my eyes.  
  
That immediately stopped my spell. Sesshoumaru darted flew faster than the eye can see and caught the car before it landed on me.  
  
I opened an eye at the loud crash that followed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" I screamed running over to him. He was on the ground, there was blood on his face from the broken glass, but the wounds had healed instantly.  
  
The people inside the car were unconscious.  
  
I heard Sesshoumaru groan. By then a crowd was gathering, and I could hear sirens wail.  
  
"Shit!" I whispered.  
  
I grabbed Sesshoumaru's kimono sleeve and tugged him up, then I cast a "forget spell" on all the bystanders and the people inside the car. I even tried to reach the police.  
  
I collapsed from mental exhaustion.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome .Kagome ." I heard a quiet voice call my name.  
  
My head was on fire; pain overwhelmed me before I blacked out again.  
  
***  
  
I felt an urgent shake awake me once more.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
I cracked an eye open, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my temples only to see Sesshoumaru's face, worry shown in his eyes. Something warm was around me . his tail.  
  
'Worry? Sesshoumaru? It can't be. I must be dead .'  
  
"Kagome!" he shook me again.  
  
I got up, and tried to stand up, but collapsed.  
  
Only to be held by his strong arms.  
  
But I was pushed away.  
  
"Kagome." He growled. I noticed that it was night.  
  
"I've been here all night." He snarled.  
  
"Stupid wench, why did you have to cast a spell on me?" he asked.  
  
"I-I thought it would help those people .I'm sorry." I said, tears welling in my eyes. "I didn't want you to hurt them. I would never want innocent people hurt." I said sniffling and turning away as my tears shone in the bright moonlight.  
  
~*~ (right after the car "crash") ~*~  
  
'Why did I save her? I could have just let that heavy chunk of metal crush her and kill her. Since when have I become so . soft against her? She's a human! Not even one of my kind . ' I thought as I sat with my back to a tree, watching the human sleep. I actually think she was in a coma.  
  
'Why did I even take her to this secluded place where no idiot might find her lying there? Why didn't I just leave her?'  
  
Millions of 'why' questions ran though my mind like crazy squirrels.  
  
I dozed off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***  
  
I woke up; I looked around seeing that it was dark now. The air was cool and it nipped at my skin.  
  
'She's going to get cold.' I thought watching her sleep.  
  
The moonlight fell on her face, shadowing it slightly. I watched the wind ruffle her hair; long dark strands flew about her face. That rather short school uniform was blowing around . I watched her shiver while she was sleeping. Unconsciously, she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. I growled and moved closer to her, wrapping my long tail around her slim waist, and looked away, embarrassed at myself.  
  
My eyes widened as I felt her tug on it and hug it tighter around her.  
  
"That's it. Time to wake up Kagome." I growled.  
  
~*~  
  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked groggily.  
  
"I don't know, let's go." He said getting up and wrapping his tail around his shoulder.  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
"I'm hungry." I said.  
  
He looked at me. "What?"  
  
"Let's go get something to eat." I said leading him into town. We had been trekking through undergrowth for quite some time.  
  
"Sure I guess . "  
  
I pushed aside the bushes and we emerged on an almost-vacant sidewalk.  
  
I spotted an outdoor hamburger grill that was still open, across the street.  
  
We walked a little further, only to be stopped by cat whistles.  
  
I raised an eyebrow realizing that we were in front of a gay bar, and they were whistling at Sesshoumaru.  
  
He looked at me for help.  
  
"Just ignore, let's go." I said pointing across the street.  
  
He all but ran across the street.  
  
He may not know many things in my world, but he knew what "gay" and cat whistles meant.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him, telling him to wait at a table for two.  
  
"Just get me some water, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Okay." I said walking towards the counter.  
  
I was vaguely aware of Sesshoumaru's eyes watching me as I walked towards the counter. His piercing gaze made me feel .self conscious .I tripped. I blushed, shook the feeling off and ordered my food and his water.  
  
***  
  
"Here you go miss ." the cash register man said handing me my tray. He gave me a very appreciative smile.  
  
"Can I see you Saturday?" he asked me.  
  
I looked at his nametag. It said 'Hojo'.  
  
"Um, Hojo? I'm busy. Sorry!" I said quickly and carrying off the tray before he could blink.  
  
As I started walking back to the table, I was faintly aware that magic was about to be used.  
  
I became alert and looking around, it came from Sesshoumaru.  
  
My eyes widened as I saw the poison dripping from his claws. I looked up to see a bunch of gay men walking towards him. I had to do something, and fast .  
  
~*~  
  
I sat there and waited for Kagome. I watched her get up and walk off.  
  
'So graceful .' I thought as I watched her smooth and flowing strides in that blue kimono she wore.  
  
She tripped on her high heels.  
  
I sweatdropped.  
  
'But she can be a klutz .' I decided.  
  
I heard more cat whistles. I turned around to see the gay men on the other side of the street. They shot provoking looks at me and one of them raised their hand, which was balled up in a fist.  
  
I did the same under the table and looked at my fist in confusion.  
  
'What does this mean?' I thought.  
  
I raised my fist a little, not even knowing what I was doing.  
  
I looked at them in confusion not knowing that this meant 'gay pride'.  
  
They all cried out happily shouting things like "HE'S MINE!" and silly things like that. I chuckled. I would never be anyone's.  
  
I stood up and awaited them with poison coming out of my claws.  
  
~*~  
  
I ran towards the table, throwing the tray on it and grabbing the wrist of the hand gather poison and pushing it out of the way. Then I threw myself upon him and pressed my lips firmly on his.  
  
AN: HAHAHAHA, that's the end of the chapter. REVIEW!! Or I won't post the next one! I know I'm evil! 


	6. Head Over Heels

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 6: Head Over Heels  
  
AN: To all those reviewers who want me to email them upon update, please write that note in a review because then I won't lose it! ^^;; Gomen nasai, but I'm not a very organized person and I delete the emails. *chuckles nervously* Well, tell me and leave me your email address so I don't have to go searching for it. Thanks. I'm also going to start a website for my obsessions! I'm so excited! This will include fan fiction, fan art, pictures, rants and character/pairing pages! You will be able to send your fan fiction or fan art to me if it is in one of my obsession categories! I'm working on it!  
  
  
  
The gay mob stopped in their tracks, watching me kiss Sesshoumaru. I heard them curse rather loudly. Sesshoumaru was struggling and trying to push away, but I kept a death grip on his lips and body until the mob had gone back into the bar and had begun to ogle men that passed by.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" I whispered, dragging him down the street, food forgotten.  
  
He growled. "What the hell was that?! Why did you have to do that? I could have killed them." He swiped the air in the general direction of the gay bar, poison flying from his claws and singeing deep gashes in the concrete sidewalk in front of it.  
  
I didn't answer and continued dragging him, using my Miko Purifying Powers to hold him to me for the next few minutes.  
  
Not wanting to become mortal, he followed, and allowed me to drag him along.  
  
I continued walking, and shoved a few bushes aside, taking us deep into the forest behind the street.  
  
I stopped at a clearing and released his hand.  
  
He blew up completely.  
  
"I want an answer. . . Why did you do that?!?!" he whispered savagely. "I WANT an answer!"  
  
My patience was wearing thin, I just saved his sorry ass out there from a bunch of gay homos and here he was mouthing me off. Fury began to mount.  
  
'Okay Fluffy, let's fight. . . fire with fire if that's how you want it . . .' I thought furiously.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." I began rather calmly. "There IS an alternate universe you know." My voice started to rise into a yell. "What would have happened if I didn't get there in time? What would have happened if I let you kill all those men? And if you didn't succeed in killing all of them, would you have really wanted to get _fucked_ by gay men? Would you have really wanted them to haul you away and rape you? Tell me this! You just mouth off at me when I saved your sorry ass from them! I can't believe you! Maybe I should have let you get taken by them! I mean, we never got anything done today! Maybe you want to stay, but I definitely don't want you to!" I yelled.  
  
He just stared at me, with a defiant gaze. Unknowing to me, those words stung him.  
  
He started mumbling.  
  
"I don't care what you say, but as far as I'm concerned, all the other pairs have probably gotten something done! Let's go." I said angrily.  
  
He glared at the floor and followed me sullenly, like a boy caught with a hand in the cookie jar.  
  
I furiously stomped through the undergrowth, in the general direction of the shrine.  
  
The sooner they left, the better.  
  
***  
  
He was silent for the whole time. I began to worry.  
  
'Was I too harsh on him? I think I was. But. Yeah, I'll apologize.' I thought turning around.  
  
"Sesshoumar-" I stopped talking when I realized that he wasn't behind me. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
No answer, just the chirping of the crickets.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
~*~  
  
I sat up in the tree above her, watching her worry over me. I don't know why I was doing this. But, she said herself that she would be happier without me. So, why waste her time?  
  
I watched her sit down at the base of a tree saying, "I'm sorry."  
  
I knew it wouldn't make her want me to stay.  
  
'What was this I am feeling? Something new for sure. It makes me. . .almost sad. . .that she doesn't want me here. But how is that so? Why should I care? I shouldn't really, and I won't.'  
  
I was jerked out of my thinking my quiet sobbing. Startled, I looked down to see her curled up into a pitiful ball at the base of the tree.  
  
I frowned at the pathetic sight it was.  
  
'I mustn't have feelings for her. She's a stupid human. Just think of her like one of those demons that you have slain - pathetic and hopeless.' That helped.  
  
'I'll talk to her tomorrow morning.' I decided.  
  
I positioned myself into a comfortable position and dozed off, but I kept alert lest something happen during the night.  
  
***  
  
The cool mist tickled my nose as the blood-red sun peaked out from over the hills. I stretched leisurely like a giant cat and stood up in the tree and looked down at the pitiful human below. Her hair had fanned out from her and her breaths were smooth and deep. She was in a deep sleep. I jumped down and landed quietly beside her. The dull thump had woken her up.  
  
"Go away Souta." She mumbled rolling over. I snorted and nudged her with my toe.  
  
"Get up human. Don't you want me out of your world?" I said nudging her harder.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at me with disbelief.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You came back!" she cried jumping up and embracing me.  
  
I stood there, frozen with shock.  
  
"I was so scared. . ." she whispered burying her face in my shoulder and nuzzling the soft material.  
  
I shoved her away.  
  
"Let's go." I muttered, wrenching myself away from her comforting grasp.  
  
She stared at me, wide-eyed.  
  
I turned around.  
  
"Do you want to find portals or not?" I growled. "Let's go. It'd be better if I weren't here, that's what you said. . ." I muttered stomping into the undergrowth and slashing at tree branches with my claws.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . ." she started weakly.  
  
My eyes flamed red as I turned around and shot her a vicious glare.  
  
"Let's go already, don't make excuses human." I spat.  
  
She glared.  
  
"Now YOU'RE the one wanting to go! Wow, that's a change!" she snarled, her remark dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Look who's talking Sesshoumaru, I mean, you're so difficult!" she yelled stomping and turning around, arms across her chest. She refused to look at me.  
  
I became annoyed and exasperated at the same time.  
  
"Let's just go." I muttered. "That's it."  
  
I walked over to her and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked off.  
  
"Hey put me down! HENTAI!! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!" she screamed.  
  
I shot her an annoyed look.  
  
"Just shut up will you? I'm only trying to get rid of myself, according to you, and you're making it more difficult than it needs to be."  
  
She became silent; I just took advantage of that silence and walked faster, thoughts undisturbed.  
  
I felt her move around on my shoulder.  
  
"Put me down, I want you to hold me a different way, this is uncomfortable." She mumbled.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No." I said sounding bored.  
  
~*~  
  
'Oh great, he's back to his old self again.' I thought as I was being carried around.  
  
I started struggling again. This time he dropped me, and I landed on my feet.  
  
"Could you have least have held me a more comfortable way?" I asked him crossly.  
  
He just stared at me, with a blank look.  
  
"Let's just go." I said starting to walk.  
  
Without saying a word, he followed obediently.  
  
'Jeez, now he's coming with me so submissively. What's wrong with him? Did I brain wash him or something?' I thought as we hiked through the thick bushes.  
  
I realized that we were going a lot slower than when he carried me.  
  
Just after I got that thought through my head, a hand swept under the small of my back and my knees and picked me up.  
  
I looked up to meet golden orbs; filled with so many emotions I couldn't read them. But they glazed over soon to just a bored look.  
  
"This better?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and under his hair. I felt so secure.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me with a questionable expression.  
  
I didn't answer and nuzzled my face into his chest.  
  
He just stood there, perplexed and not knowing what to do.  
  
I looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Well? Let's go. I think we travel faster when you're carrying me, and obviously that's what you think yourself."  
  
He started walking at a quick pace. I studied him while he wasn't looking.  
  
The make up I had put over his red stripes and the moon on his forehead was fading away. For some reason, I wanted to see them.  
  
I slowly reached my hand up and started to rub the make up off of his cheek.  
  
He froze at the contact, and looked down at me.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice sharp and accusing, which was not what I had wanted.  
  
She flinched a bit. Guilt surged through me.  
  
'Wait, why am I feeling guilt? What did I do to make me feel guilt? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She's a human.'  
  
'But Rin is a human. What makes her an exception?' a small voice in the back of my head asked me.  
  
'She's just. . .oh shut up.' I thought angrily.  
  
"You're make up is coming off. . ." I said hopping down from his arms but keeping an arm around his neck unconsciously.  
  
He just stared at me with confusion.  
  
I started to wipe off the make up covering the moon.  
  
I finished wiping off all of the make up.  
  
"There." I stated.  
  
I looked turned to face him, and with my arm around his neck, it brought us closer than I had planned. He didn't make any move to move backwards either. We just stared in each other's eyes. Lost in our own thoughts.  
  
I looked away first, blushing slightly at the intense gaze he was giving me.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said looking away and unwrapping my arm from his neck.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"I don't know. . .for everything!" I cried. I sat down at the base of a tree and stared at the ground.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." He said walking over and picking me up.  
  
"Aren't you tired of holding me? Am I heavy?"  
  
~*~  
  
'I would never tire of holding you. . .' I thought mentally.  
  
I snorted.  
  
"Psh! You think you're heavy? You're so light! You're underweight! You should eat more." I said looking at the woman in my arms.  
  
She didn't answer and snuggled into my chest again.  
  
"You want to get back faster?" I asked her, thinking of the option how I could fly.  
  
"No." she answered flatly.  
  
I wondered why, but I didn't dare ask.  
  
But what she said after made my head spin.  
  
"I like it here with you. . ."  
  
AN: YAY! There goes Chapter 6! I'm so happy! Thanks to all my reviewers! I 3 you all! ^-^ REVIEW!! 


	7. Confusion

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 7: Confusion  
  
I looked down at the girl in my arms.  
  
"Oops, did I just say that? I'm sorry; I'm a little delirious right now. . ." she said hopping down from my arms and blushing furiously.  
  
I watched her walk into the dense forest.  
  
"Kagome?" I asked aloud.  
  
I followed her but in the tree tops so she wouldn't sense me following her.  
  
'Why did she just say that?' I thought. 'She MUST have been delirious, it's impossible that she, a mere human, could like me!'  
  
I chuckled at the thought of it.  
  
My smirk faded as a new and disturbing thought made its way into my mind.  
  
'But what if she does like you for real?' that small and annoying voice said.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
'That's impossible.'  
  
'Then why do you deny it so?' it asked.  
  
'Because, it's not true!' I argued. 'She's just a human, she's not worthy of any kind feelings from me.' I thought.  
  
'But what makes Rin so special? After all, she's a human, just like Kagome.'  
  
"Rin." I whispered.  
  
I _had_ to know how she was doing, it was driving me crazy that I couldn't see her. I hoped Jakken was taking good care of her; otherwise I'd smack him halfway across Japan.  
  
Of course I'd never admit my feelings toward this small human to anybody other than myself. Not that I liked admittance either.  
  
I followed Kagome to what seemed a hot spring. She started to undress.  
  
"Woops." I muttered turning around in the trees and finding a comfortable position to sit in while she bathed.  
  
"I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing right now?" she asked aloud.  
  
She looked around and looked into the treetops, but I was facing away from her. Yet she still screamed.  
  
"HENTAI!!! AHH! HENTAI!!"  
  
I waved a hand in her direction not bothering to turn around and look at her.  
  
"I'm just making sure some water demon doesn't attack you, plus, I'm planning on bathing when you're done. But I'm not going to peek."  
  
I scoffed. "Why would I want to?" I asked her.  
  
"Why you-" she never finished the sentence and huffed.  
  
"Ugh!" she growled and dunked her head underwater, I could hear the gurgling as she probably screamed.  
  
I snorted and turned around only to see a large amount of bubbles popping the surface.  
  
I turned back around and heard her resurface.  
  
"Can you hurry up and get out?" I asked her annoyed.  
  
She huffed again and got her kimono.  
  
"Turn around!" she ordered.  
  
I rolled my eyes, I already was. Not like I was planning to look.  
  
I heard her shake water off of her body and put on her kimono.  
  
"Okay. I'm done."  
  
I turned around and faced the water's edge.  
  
"Don't wander off, I don't you killed. Just stay close. I don't care if you peek or not." I muttered to her stripping myself of my kimono and walking into the hot spring. I found a nice smooth rock to sit on by the water's edge and I leaned back against the side.  
  
I closed my eyes and relaxed into the warm water that enveloped me.  
  
I heard a rustle in the bushes beside me. I opened an eye and sniffed the air. There was a demon around.  
  
I jumped out of the water and put on my kimono, while I was tying up the sash, I heard a scream.  
  
"Kagome." I whispered breathlessly.  
  
I dashed to the small clearing I was at a few minutes ago in the blink of an eye.  
  
I saw a large dragon demon slash at her with its claws. She was armed with her Miko powers and her bow and arrow. I decided to watch. If things got out of hand, I'd step in.  
  
She aimed and shot an arrow. It buried itself deep within it's shoulder. It roared and blew flames at her, but she had put herself into a bubble, and flames rebounded sideways. I saw her flinch as the flames collided hard into the bubble's wall, but she held up her defense.  
  
A part of me wanted to help. Another part of me didn't.  
  
Internal conflict here.  
  
'She needs to strengthen her Miko powers.' One side reasoned.  
  
'She's going to die!'  
  
The side with watching overcame me and I just stood back.  
  
She gathered a ball of ice in her hands and hurled it at the demon.  
  
It roared in pain and rage and charged.  
  
I saw her amber eyes widen as the dragon got closer and closer to her.  
  
I jumped in and swiped at the demon with a deft blow with my poison claws.  
  
It fell to the ground, decapitated and lifeless.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled running to me.  
  
I just stood there wiping dragon blood from my hand.  
  
I didn't even notice there were tears coming from her eyes.  
  
She hugged me.  
  
'Not again.' I thought standing there, looking down at her and not returning the hug she was giving me.  
  
She buried her face into my chest.  
  
"Kagome." I started trying to pry her off of me.  
  
"Sesshou, don't leave me again. It nearly killed me!" she wailed.  
  
"And what about baths?" I asked her, getting too comfortable in her arms - something I didn't want.  
  
"You can come in with me." she murmured. "I don't care."  
  
I stiffened.  
  
"W-What? No!" I almost shouted.  
  
"Please?" she asked me.  
  
'DON'T GIVE IN!' my head shouted at me.  
  
'But you help Rin take baths. What makes Kagome so different?' another voice asked.  
  
"I-I can't. It's not right." I said softly.  
  
"But wouldn't it be much easier if we just took baths at the same time? Look what almost happened to me!"  
  
'That's a good reason.' I thought.  
  
"Okay." I grumbled.  
  
"Yay!" she shrieked.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Let's go human."  
  
"HUMAN HAS A NAME PUFF BALL!" she yelled.  
  
"Here we go again. . ." I muttered.  
  
"Okay Kagome, let's go."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm hungry."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Go catch something with your bow and arrow. I'll start a fire."  
  
"Be careful since the Shikon no Tama is embedded in you again." I said after her.  
  
"I will. If I need help, I'll yell."  
  
Reassured, I started to gather up branches for a fire.  
  
*** Elsewhere ***  
  
Soft moans and grunts could be heard from deep within the forest. (AN: NO there is NOT _THAT_ going on!)  
  
"Inu! Stop!" Kikyo cried as she tried to pry a lustful hanyou off of her.  
  
"But you're so damn sexy." He muttered between kisses to her face.  
  
Kikyo giggled and shifted under his weight.  
  
"We are supposed to look for holes in the floor." She muttered.  
  
"Make something up." Inu Yasha said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
"I can't do that." Kikyo said turning her face away and looking at the forest around her.  
  
"Oh, but we can. . ." he growled.  
  
"But what about that-that cave we saw?" Kikyo said between gasps.  
  
"The hell with that cave! Let that Kagome bitch find her own portal."  
  
"Hey!" Kikyo shouted shoving Inu Yasha off of her.  
  
"Kagome's my friend, and I want to get back as much as everyone else. I came out here to HELP not to make out with you and lose my virginity!" Kikyo said getting up and tying the sash of her kimono up.  
  
Inu Yasha was shocked.  
  
"You-You actually want to HELP?" he asked, stunned.  
  
"Inu, as much as I love you, I want to go back. I don't think I should be on earth anymore. My time was up. I only came back because you all were in trouble. . ." she said, looking at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Kikyo, I just missed you so much. . .I've always wanted to do this with you." Inu Yasha said hugging her.  
  
"Well, I guess I can spare some time AFTER we get back to get down and dirty." Kikyo said with a mischievous glint her eyes.  
  
"Deal! You better keep that too!" he said getting up.  
  
"Oh! I will. . .I will. . ."  
  
*** Somewhere Else ***  
  
"Get away from me! Remember, 10 feet away! Or you will meet Hiraikotsu!!" Sango snapped at Miroku, who was warily following ten feet behind.  
  
"Sango, don't you think 4 feet is good enough?" Shippo asked her.  
  
"What? So he can feel me up whenever he has the chance?" Sango asked, holding her giant boomerang up.  
  
"You think I'm like that?" Miroku asked her, slightly hurt.  
  
Sango looked at him and smiled. "Yes I know you're like that! Now come on, move faster!"  
  
The odd group moved a bit faster and disappeared into the sunset.  
  
*** Back to Where We Came From ***  
  
I sat there, staring into the fire. Kagome was already asleep, and I was thinking about what she said.  
  
"I like it here with you. . ." her voice rang inside my head, bounced off the walls, and reverberated back in my brain. Her words were emblazed in my mind, the image of her hugging me and snuggling into my chest replayed over and over.  
  
'What does this all mean?' I thought sitting there next to the dying ashes of the fire.  
  
I looked at Kagome, sleeping quietly beside me and thought about her actions that made me want to go back into her arms.  
  
Confusing.  
  
A cold gust of wind blew. She shivered.  
  
"Sesshou. . ." she murmured weakly.  
  
I looked at her intently.  
  
She shivered again and reached a hand out in my direction. I just sat there and watched has her hand found mine.  
  
She held it tightly and moved closer, snuggling up into my side.  
  
She peeked an eye open to look at me.  
  
"Hi." She mumbled.  
  
"Hi." I said softly. She confused me again.  
  
"Cold." She said shivering. Then she grabbed my tail and wrapped it around herself.  
  
Stroking the soft fur, she fell asleep again.  
  
I sighed. She was one confusing human.  
  
AN: Yay! End of chapter 7! Review review! Hey people, this is probably the last chapter that will come out in a matter of 2-3 days. School's starting again, and I need to NOT fail! I hope you will understand! 


	8. New Problems

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 8: More Trouble  
  
I woke up warm, very warm. I cracked an eye open to see Sesshoumaru dozing next to me, and that I was curled up beside him, his tail wrapped around me possessively.  
  
My eyes widened and I sweatdropped.  
  
'How the heck did I get in this position?' I thought.  
  
I watched him sleep and suddenly got an idea. I got up slowly and reached for his hair. I grabbed a strand. He didn't seem to notice and slept quietly. I started to braid it.  
  
***  
  
I had gotten to most of his hair, but there was some that was wedged between the tree and his back that I couldn't get to. I prodded him in the side lightly.  
  
He grumbled something and rolled over.  
  
"Perfect!" I whispered.  
  
I started to braid the other strands.  
  
***  
  
Kagome shook me awake. I opened an eye to see her smiling brightly down on me.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked her, immediately suspicious.  
  
She smiled. "Go look."  
  
I walked to a small pond and looked at my reflection. My left eye twitched as I picked up a braided strand of hair and looked at it with disgust.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my hair?" I asked in a dangerously low whisper.  
  
"What? You don't like it? I think it looks good on you!" she said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Okay wench, take this out at once if you don't want your head over there." I said pointing at the other end of the pond.  
  
"Okay." She said. She walked over and began to undo the tiny braids she had put in my hair.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, done. Puff ball." She giggled.  
  
I scowled at her and went back to the pond, and my hair was FRIZZY.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" I asked her, enraged.  
  
She looked at me. "Oh that? Sorry, I can't fix that! Besides! You look pretty. . ." I growled at her and combed my frizzled hair with my fingers.  
  
It went down a bit. Not much.  
  
I walked up to her and put a hand on her throat and tightened it.  
  
"Try this again, and I will surely kill you." I whispered.  
  
Somehow she kept a smile on her face and grabbed my hand.  
  
Her hand burned a bright blue.  
  
I let her go.  
  
"Try that again, and you'll become mortal!" she said harshly.  
  
I snarled.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, has it ever occurred to you that we haven't done anything since we left?" she asked.  
  
I whirled around.  
  
"Of course I know . " I growled.  
  
'And I had second thoughts about this stupid wretch?' I thought rolling my golden eyes.  
  
I turned around and continued trekking through the thick underbrush.  
  
***  
  
"Sesshoumaru! A HOT SPRING!" the stupid girl cried, tugging at the sleeve of my kimono.  
  
I looked over to see a small hot spring to my right.  
  
"I want to take a bath, and remember you're 'promise'?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes." I grunted.  
  
"I'm going to get undressed behind that large rock." She said pointing to a rather large rock that bordered the water's edge.  
  
"NO PEEKING!" she added.  
  
I snorted.  
  
'Who would?'  
  
I just stripped and stepped in, my body immediately relaxing to the warm water's caress. I found a shallow area and sat on a smooth rock by the edge. I stretched my arms out to my sides and put my head back.  
  
I heard a splash and looked over to see Kagome diving in.  
  
I closed my eyes with disinterest and dunked my head underwater to wet my crazy hair.  
  
"Ah! HENTAI!!" I heard a muffled scream.  
  
Confused, I took my head out of the water to see Kagome at the other end of the spring, clutching at her chest and curled up in a ball.  
  
I shot her a confused look.  
  
"You were looking at me bathe underwater weren't you?" she asked savagely.  
  
"No." I answered flatly.  
  
"You asked me to join you anyways." I muttered sliding my eyes closed and running claws through my wavy hair.  
  
She giggled. "I like your hair." She said.  
  
I got up and stepped out.  
  
"I'm going to dry off. I won't be far." I said over my bare shoulder. I snuck a glance at her.  
  
Her eyes were screwed shut and she had her head turned.  
  
I smirked and put on my kimono after shaking my body dry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh! Why does he do that?" I asked myself furiously after he had gotten up from the spring, revealing his delicious body to my prying eyes.  
  
I got, mumbling furiously under my breath and began to shake myself off.  
  
I put my kimono on and turned around, only to be met with a large wolf demon.  
  
I stared at it, shocked.  
  
'Wolf demons weren't supposed to be in recent Japan . unless .' I gasped.  
  
"There HAS to be another portal!" I gasped.  
  
'No time to think now Kagome!' I thought grabbing my bow and arrows.  
  
It lunged.  
  
I moved dodged the enraged attack and put an arrow in the bow I held.  
  
It took me a while to aim, that was the problem.  
  
By the time I had aimed, it was already on me.  
  
Thinking quickly, I whipped out the stiletto Sesshoumaru had given me previously from the folds of my kimono and sliced its throat before it had bitten me.  
  
I stood there, shaken and scared. I looked at the bloodied stiletto I held in my hand, and looked at the demon I had just slain. I backed away and ran towards the direction Sesshoumaru headed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Here wench."  
  
"What is it Fluffy?" I asked turning around.  
  
"You can't die on the mission, so I'm giving you this to protect yourself in case that silly bow and arrow isn't quick enough to save your skin." He said handing me a stiletto.  
  
I looked at the slim knife questionably.  
  
"You'll need it. I won't always be there . Kagome."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Man, he saved my skin again." I said aloud. I stopped shortly to wipe the wolf demon's blood off of the blade.  
  
Wolf demon . demon ..  
  
"DEMON!" I shouted.  
  
I had known it was a demon because it had three eyes. But, weren't demon's supposed to be only in feudal Japan?  
  
~*~  
  
I was busy working with my frizzy hair when I heard Kagome tramp through the grass to get to the area I was sitting in.  
  
"Jeez, can't you sit somewhere less complicated to get to?" she asked annoyed and panting as she came up to me.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"I saw a demon, it attacked, I killed it." she said breathlessly.  
  
"What? Demon?" I asked, snapping to attention.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Are you sure a demon?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes! It had THREE eyes! There's no average wolf with three eyes." She said.  
  
"This means there's a teleport somewhere and demons are coming through into this era . " I muttered.  
  
Demons in a civilized world = mass chaos.  
  
Not good.  
  
Not good at all.  
  
Even for stupid humans, they panic rather easily.  
  
Kagome was standing there, watching we silently, worry plastered all over her face.  
  
I heard a sniffle.  
  
Surprised, I looked up to see a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"I killed something Sesshou. I'm a murderer, I took a life!" she wailed.  
  
I cringed at the sound. I panicked, wanting her to shut her mouth.  
  
"But, it attacked you first, did it not?" I reasoned with her.  
  
"True." She sniffled.  
  
She stopped bawling her eyes out.  
  
'Good.' I thought.  
  
***  
  
As we sat in camp that night, I couldn't sleep. For one thought nagged my mind.  
  
Demons are once roaming the world again.  
  
  
  
AN: There's chappy 8!! I'm sorry for delay. I'll be putting up chapters by the week. Every weekend, expect a new chappy! r/r!! 


	9. Strange Emotions

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
AN: Thanks for waiting! This is a LONG chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: Strange Emotions  
  
That next morning after we made camp, we started doing lookout shifts. If the demons were in this area that meant a portal was close . but where?  
  
I looked behind me after we broke camp, watching the clumsy girl irately.  
  
"Can't you walk any faster?" I asked her, clearly annoyed at the slow pace.  
  
She stumbled over a tree root and landed face down in the mud.  
  
I sweatdropped.  
  
I watched her pull herself up, mud all over her face.  
  
I saw the little "vein-popping" symbol in her hair and decided not to push any further.  
  
"Here Kagome." I muttered going over to her, taking my kimono sleeve and wiping her face.  
  
I would clean that up later.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"T-Thanks . " she said, blushing.  
  
I ignored the blush and grunted a welcome.  
  
"Let's go." I said picking her up "bridal-style" and taking to the sky.  
  
"Tell me if you see any type of object or hole or something that would make a portal." I told her as she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
She nodded in reply.  
  
I floated slowly over the trees, keeping my arms around her slim waist.  
  
That's when I spotted a demon - a BIG demon.  
  
Kagome cried out softly when she saw it; it was so big, it was hard to miss.  
  
"We have to kill it before it gets to that village!" Kagome cried pointing to a small village in its path of destruction.  
  
I nodded and lowered us to the ground about 50 yards in front of it.  
  
I set the girl down a little over to the side.  
  
"Kagome, run!" I said looking at her.  
  
She shook her head and moved next to me, getting out her bow and arrow, stiletto at hand.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" she said over the roar of the gargantuan tiger-demon coming.  
  
35 yards away ..  
  
"Go Kagome! Hide! You'll be killed!" I yelled over the crashing of trees falling before the huge beast.  
  
"No! Sesshoumaru, I'm not leaving you! You can't handle that thing!" she said pointing to the demon.  
  
'If she gets killed, I'll never forgive myself.' I thought frantically as the demon approached.  
  
I grabbed her and ran to the side of the clearing.  
  
"Run Kagome!" I cried.  
  
"Okay, how about this? I'll shoot arrows at it from afar!"  
  
"It won't work . "  
  
"Poison?"  
  
I thought a bit.  
  
"Get them out." I said, building poison in my claws.  
  
She held the arrows out in front of her as I let poison drip from my claws onto the arrowheads.  
  
"Go!" she cried pushing me to the clearing.  
  
It was 15 yards away.  
  
I held my ground and drew Tensaiga.  
  
"Bring it . " I whispered.  
  
It was now 5 yards away, spotting me and running towards me at full speed.  
  
I charged with my inhuman acceleration with Tensaiga poised in front of me.  
  
The sickening sound of metal ripping and tearing flesh filled the forest, followed by cries of rage.  
  
I had managed to dodge an attack from it and cut its arm, only angering it.  
  
Black blood spurted from the demon's minor wound.  
  
'This should be fun . ' I thought running around to the back of it with my poison claws ready for strike.  
  
It didn't turn around fast enough and received a slash in the back with my claws.  
  
It roared in agony, the poison was working and will get into the blood stream, slowing it down and eventually killing it. But that never happened. This demon was immune to this certain type of poison.  
  
My eyes widened. That was my main attack!  
  
'I will have to find another tactic of destroying this beast.'  
  
I saw an arrow shoot out from the bushes and hit the demon in the neck. It roared and charged at the bushes.  
  
Alarmed, I grabbed its large furry tail and pulled, turning its attention back to me by swinging it around.  
  
It screamed in pain and fury and turned and charged at me, with huge 3-foot long claws extended.  
  
I dodged that and inflicted another slash across its striped back with Tensaiga.  
  
I swung again at the demon and severed its left back foot from its leg.  
  
All that was left was a bloody stump.  
  
It roared in anguish, but continued to fight.  
  
"You want more?" I challenged.  
  
I just snarled in response and charged.  
  
Another arrow sailed out and caught it through the ear.  
  
It howled and charged the bushes. I didn't grab the tail in time.  
  
Kagome came sailing out from the bushes into the clearing.  
  
"Shit." I whispered running to her.  
  
"Get up!" I cried, urgently shaking her, but she didn't.  
  
I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder.  
  
She wasn't heavy, but she was a great hindrance to my fighting.  
  
The tiger swung a mighty paw at me, and I moved a lot slower due to the girl on my shoulder.  
  
I didn't move fast enough and its claw tore my cheek.  
  
I winced, but I couldn't put the girl down lest the tiger attack her rather than me.  
  
Blood dripped from my wound, I was pretty sure it laid it to the bone of my cheek.  
  
I felt it healing quickly.  
  
Damn it, now I would have to redo my tattoo.  
  
"Sesshou . put me down . I can fight . " a weak voice called behind me.  
  
"No Kagome, it's too dangerous." I said dodging another swipe from its paw.  
  
"But you're bleeding! Here, let me help."  
  
I felt her cool hand touch my wound - which hasn't healed yet.  
  
I winced, but slowly felt the pain fade away.  
  
"Now put me down."  
  
I obliged.  
  
"Be careful." I warned her.  
  
"I will Sesshou." She said expertly drawing a dagger hidden by her kimono sleeve.  
  
I pondered on where she got that, but there was no time for questions now.  
  
I charged with Tensaiga and slashed at the creature's throat.  
  
It howled in pain as crimson-black blood spurted from the wound, soaked the earth and soiling it with reminisces of pain.  
  
The demon charged at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" I cried, I moved towards her, but it was too late. The beast was upon her.  
  
I closed my eyes as I heard her scream, silently praying that she would be safe.  
  
I heard the demon roar in agony, followed by a loud thump.  
  
The sick smell of blood tainted the forest air.  
  
I opened my eyes to see the beast on the floor, dead, with Kagome standing next to it.  
  
"Kagome! How?" I asked.  
  
She was frowning at the creature with distaste.  
  
"It jumped on me, and I ducked and held my dagger up, it fell on it and died. How stupid." She said lamely.  
  
I sweatdropped.  
  
She killed one of the largest demons I have ever seen by ducking and "accidentally" stabbing it in the throat.  
  
How ironic. "Nature girl" killed the demon. Sesshou got hurt.  
  
I cursed myself for letting her almost get killed.  
  
But why should I care? She's human.  
  
She's not half as annoying as Inu and that Sango girl.  
  
'I guess she's another species of humans. Just like Rin.' I concluded.  
  
I smirked.  
  
I looked back over to her to see her pull the dagger out of the dead demon's bloodied throat and wipe it on its fur. Then she expertly twirled it and returned it to the hidden sheath within her kimono sleeve.  
  
I turned and walked up to her.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh this." She said jerking her hand back so the dagger handle appeared from the sleeve, then she pulled it out quickly by grabbing the end of the handle and flicking her wrist up and twirling the edges of the dagger handle, making it spin around and have the blade face me. (AN: if you don't get that, what she did is that she pulled it out and turned it around so that the metal was facing outwards.)  
  
I was impressed.  
  
"My father gave it to me. I found it in my pack last night and equipped it when I was standing guard."  
  
"Wow. Did you take lessons?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, my father taught me dagger lessons before he . passed away." She said, longing and sadness filling her voice.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
I touched my cheek, remembering how she had healed me.  
  
I wanted to thank her, but Sesshoumaru; Lord of the Western Lands does NOT thank people.  
  
My tattoo was probably gone.  
  
I took my hand and raked two claws across my cheek.  
  
"Sesshou! What are you doing?" Kagome cried alarmed.  
  
I quickly grabbed a vial filled with red liquid from my kimono and pulled the cork. Then dipping a finger in, I wiped the red liquid across the two scratches on my cheeks.  
  
You could hear the liquid sizzle on my raw flesh as it embedded itself in the flesh. I winced.  
  
Kagome was speechless - for once.  
  
"You missed a part." She said finding her voice and stepping closer to me. Then she dipped a finger in and dabbed some on a part that I felt sting, meaning I missed it.  
  
I studied her. Her tongue was out of her mouth as if she were in deep concentration.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"There."  
  
***  
  
After we had camped out, and I was on first watch, I sat there looking at the stars, and wondering why this girl has occupied my mind so often.  
  
It seemed that every thought I had was about her.  
  
That's what puzzled me the most.  
  
I looked at her, watched her sleep by the moonlight.  
  
The white moonlight reflected off of her perfect and pale skin, giving off a phosphoresce that radiated off of her like a shining aura. Her breathing was smooth and calm. Suddenly she moved and rolled over.  
  
"Sesshou . " she muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
*DREAM*  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and see sunlight filter through my think eyelashes. I sat up and look around me. The sky is blue, filled with birds; I am lying in green grass, filled with different wild flowers. The scent of spring reaches me, the cool breeze ruffling my hair. Everywhere I look is green.  
  
I see white.  
  
White?  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
I get up and slowly walk towards him.  
  
He holds his hands out to me.  
  
I start to run.  
  
He seems to be getting further and further.  
  
I run faster, desperately trying to catch up with him.  
  
Suddenly, he gets closer and closer.  
  
I reach him.  
  
He hugs me.  
  
"I need to tell you something Kagome . " he says.  
  
"Sesshou . "  
  
"I love you . "  
  
I lean into his warm embrace .  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
I woke up feeling warm and fuzzy.  
  
Fuzzy.  
  
Sesshoumaru's tail "Fluffy" was wrapped around me again, and I was leaning on him.  
  
He was staring into the darkness while leaning back on a tree.  
  
'If he doesn't like me at all, why does he bother keeping me warm? Wouldn't it be better if I died of cold? Then he'd have nothing to worry about . '  
  
I snuggled up against him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Sesshou."  
  
AN: THAT WAS A LONG CHAPPY!! hehe.r/r! 


	10. Sidetracks

Chapter 10: Sidetracks  
  
AN: I know that you guys asked what happened to the rest of the gang, here is a chapter about what happens to everyone else..kinda..but first..  
  
I was jerked out of my thoughts when a warm kiss was planted on my cheek. Confused, I looked down at the girl beside me.  
  
'How did I get in this position anyways?' I thought looking at her thin arms on my chest.  
  
She was practically _in my lap_.  
  
Scratch that..she just moved. She was in my lap. Her head was resting on my chest and my tail was wrapped around her thin frame. I also noticed that my arms were around her.  
  
Somehow..it felt..right..  
  
'Wait..what am I thinking? How can holding a _human_..feel..right?' I thought wrinkling my nose at the sheer thought.  
  
'It does Sesshoumaru..' A voice said in my head. 'It was destiny that you two be together..yokai or not..'  
  
'It's not possible..' I "said" to it.  
  
'Feel Sesshoumaru..feel it in your heart..'  
  
'Feel what in my heart?' (AN: *thud* X.o)  
  
The voice didn't reply.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
'Just for tonight..' I thought.  
  
I then tightened my arms around her and leaned back against the tree drifting off into unconsciousness..  
  
***Somewhere Else***  
  
"AHHH!! HENTAI!! GET AWAY!!"  
  
A shrill scream pierced the darkness of the night.  
  
"Get away! I told you not to look Miroku!" Sango cried clutching a towel to her chest.  
  
Miroku turned his head quickly and stared at the floor.  
  
"What are you talking about Sango?" he asked looking at her, eyes filled with pure innocence.  
  
Sango made a very sharp exasperated noise and tugged a shirt on with her back to him.  
  
"But you WERE!" she said grabbing the wet towel she had used to dry off and starting to flog Miroku with.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Sango! I _wasn't_ looking! Ow! Cut that out!"  
  
"Miroku, would you rather me replace this wet towel with Hiraikotsu?"  
  
Shippou, who was watching the whole ordeal, winced at her words.  
  
"No." Miroku said rubbing his sore shoulder.  
  
"Good, but I'm going to hold Hiraikotsu anyways." Sango said leaning down to pick up the oversize boomerang.  
  
Miroku tilted his head at the right time.  
  
"I SAW THAT!!"  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Shippou winced again.  
  
Miroku was on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Shippou had learned never to cross Sango when she was angry and shuffled behind her.  
  
Kirira mewed softly and rubbed up against Sango's legs then moved between them to nuzzle Shippou who responded whole-heartedly.  
  
Sango huffed at the unconscious monk and stormed off to start a fire.  
  
***Elsewhere..***  
  
"I-I'm..PREGNANT?!?!?" Kikyou screamed as realization hit her.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded his head, looking at the floor in shame.  
  
"INU YASHA..YOU GOT ME..A SUPPOSEDLY _DEAD_ WOMAN..PREGNANT?!!?!?" she yelled in disgust.  
  
"Kikyou..I..you know I love you and that I'll back you up every step of the way.." He mumbled.  
  
She snorted.  
  
"Back me up? Back me up!? Last time you wanted to become human like me and live with me for the rest of our lives..YOU GOT MANIPULATED AND NEARLY KILLED ME!! I don't even know how I trusted you."  
  
"Kikyou! I WILL back you up. Naraku's dead..we killed him. Bang! End of story! He cannot do anything to come between us again.." He protested weakly.  
  
"But..But..Oh..I guess you're right..But what will become of our child?" she asked him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Let it be."  
  
"Do you _want_ this child? It's going to be half hanyou..is that what you want?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She sighed and walked over burying her face in his shoulder. "I just hope we know what we're getting into love.."  
  
***Back Where We Started...Next Morning***  
  
I woke up warm..once again. It felt really nice. I noticed that I was in Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
'What..?' I thought yawning. I got an evil idea to wake him up. No more messing with his hair. He nearly killed me.  
  
I'd do something..more erotic..  
  
I leaned back into his toned chest and stretched my head back, craning my neck and nuzzling my face into his neck. I started to place feather-like kisses down the length of his neck. He moved unconsciously into my kisses and mumbled something that sounded like "Go away Shirmina.." He groaned..very un-Sesshou-like..  
  
'Shirmina?' I thought puzzled..I would have to do my research.  
  
I turned around in his arms and straddled him.  
  
"Wake up Sesshou.." I whispered sexily in his ear. I grinned wickedly and ran my tongue around the cartilage on his ear.  
  
He jerked awake.  
  
"Human!" He cried shoving me off of him.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"So you finally woke up!" I said wickedly at him.  
  
He looked at me with an unreadable expression, desperately trying to conceal the pink that crept up on his pale cheeks.  
  
'What was that? Embarrassment?'  
  
I smiled innocently at him. I noted that he was panting slightly.  
  
Oops..not a good sign..  
  
He turned and glared at me with all the pride and nobleness he could muster.  
  
"Don't..do..that..again.." he panted.  
  
"You were the one who was holding me..I just played along!" I said heatedly, defending myself.  
  
Emotions stirred within his golden eyes, but he quickly glazed them over and turned his back to me.  
  
"Let's just go.."  
  
I nodded sullenly and trailed behind him.  
  
'Guess he didn't like the way I woke him up..'  
  
~*~  
  
'The hell was she thinking? Why did she do that..I mean..she kissed me..and it felt..good..'  
  
I thought as I walked. I stopped by a small pond and looked at my reflection in the crystal clear water.  
  
All white.  
  
Would I be tainted?  
  
Would I disgrace my family?  
  
Would I disgrace myself?  
  
Most definitely.  
  
But would I risk it for a girl..more or less..a _human_ girl?  
  
She appeared beside me in my reflection and looked at me with the saddest expression I had ever seen.  
  
It hurt me.  
  
To see her like that.  
  
Why?  
  
I didn't love her.  
  
I didn't feel anything more for her other than friendship.  
  
Did I?  
  
Do friends think about each other constantly?  
  
Do friends hug each other at night when they get cold?  
  
Do friends wonder what it's like to be in love?  
  
I don't know..I've never had one.  
  
Then why do I act like it was something more?  
  
Why do I feel like I'm denying the truth from myself?  
  
Disturbing.  
  
What if..there was something more?  
  
"Sesshou?" her voice made me snap out of my trance.  
  
"I'm sorry..I'm really sorry..I really am, but..to see you like this makes me feel..sad.."  
  
I looked at her, startled.  
  
'Why would she be sad because I was?'  
  
I drifted off again.  
  
I heard a splash and saw Kagome's body dive into the pond.  
  
I sat by a tree, disturbing thoughts continuing to run through my mind.  
  
I heard a yelp and loud splashes.  
  
Kagome!  
  
I jumped up and dashed to the pond.  
  
"Help!" a gurgled voice cried.  
  
Something was pulling her down into the depths of the deep pond.  
  
I leapt in and grabbed her hand as she was getting dragged down.  
  
My hand slipped.  
  
She uttered one last scream before she was yanked down to the depths of the dark liquid abyss..  
  
AN: Woah.what a cliffy! Don't kill me! Review!!  
  
Now a little note to some of my reviewers..  
  
Candy - I wish I could write a little more. Actually, I will try whole- heartedly, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Even if I do squeeze some things in, it won't speed up the pace of my updating, it will only make the chapters longer..something I'm sure you would want to! I'm trying..I'm trying..thanks for your support!  
  
Lexi - Yeah, I know, this story is OOC, but, hey! OOC makes the world a better place! XD Well, not really, but, I just wanted something revealed about Kagome's hidden past..*sigh* I'll try not to make the OOC a little less! Thanks for telling me!  
  
Katzztar - Thank you for telling me! But..I still have no idea what that sword's name is! = ( I do love feedback from people like you! I'll try to correct that, but if I can't find anything to replace Tensaiga..I guess it stays. If you can find anything that replaces that, please contact me. Thanks!  
  
Misori-Chan - I do think that the stripes were natural..but I needed to add a good laugh in this fic! heehee..thanks for telling me!  
  
Sapphire - Wow, a user name that doesn't make Microsoft Word go crazy over! No offense to any others, I find them all unique and some rather cool! Yes, you brought up the same point that Misori-Chan did. I do think they must have been natural, but we can't have Sesshoumaru running around with missing stripes now can we? =) Thanks!  
  
Ginny Riddle - Thank you also! I seemed to have forgotten that they were in Kagome's time..*knocks self on the head* I just drift off into my world, and continue criticizing, it helps me become a better writer! Well, let's see if I can answer your questions..I will make Kagome's outfit change if that is possible in the next few chapters with an AN of course, and about the park..hm..I guess I will have to make up a rural area in Japan! ^^ Hey..it could happen! Thanks!  
  
AN: Thank you to every other reviewer who took the time to review my story..there are just too many to list separately! ~_^ If you have any questions.review me or email or IM, whichever you choose! It's a great ego booster! 


	11. Revelations

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 11: Revelations  
  
AN: The story is ending soon, but..not yet! I still have a bit to go! Happy reading!  
  
I watched in horror as Kagome's hand sunk under the black water.  
  
A million thoughts flashed through my mind right then.  
  
Is this the part where I dive in after her and try to save her, but might only succeed on killing us both?  
  
'No. I'm not stupid enough to risk my life for..her..' I thought stubbornly.  
  
"Hell, I'll do it anyway!" I said aloud stripping off the top of my kimono and diving in.  
  
The water was ICE. I opened my eyes and peered down into the depths.  
  
The pond itself was only about five feet deep, but there was something at the bottom that made it so black, you thought couldn't see the bottom.  
  
I strained my eyes.  
  
It was a whirlpool.  
  
A whirlpool? At the bottom of a pond?  
  
'Well, Kagome got sucked in..' I thought.  
  
I didn't know where it left off, for all I know, Kagome could be dead.  
  
'But..what if this is the portal to the Feudal Era? How will I get back?'  
  
'Kagome might be in trouble, shut up and dive!' another voice yelled.  
  
I took one last fleeting glance at the clear water above me and all I saw was a swirl of white - my hair.  
  
'Screw that, just dive..' I thought.  
  
I gave the water around me a hard push and I was thrust closer to the black swirling hole. I could feel the suction power as it tried to pull me in. I didn't stop myself and I just drifted toward it. And all I knew was black.  
  
~*~  
  
I looked around me. I saw purple swirls. I fell into an endless abyss of purple. My unruly black hair was swirling around me, my wet clothes clung to me like cheesecloth. I reached out with my hand, but could feel nothing but nothingness itself. There was nothing for me to grab, nothing for me to breathe, nothing for me to hold. I was falling. The sensation was tingling at my fingers and my toes. It gave me an odd feel in my stomach. It was cold, and void. There was nothing less, nothing more to describe it; only one word - nothingness.  
  
I gasped when I was once again plunged into water. All the air was pushed out of my lungs as I hit the cold wet once again. I inhaled, but I only inhaled water. I lungs screamed with pain as the water filled them with ice. I felt my muscles seize up. I opened my mouth to scream, the pain was unbearable, but only a single, soundless bubble emerged from my open mouth. I kicked my marble-still legs futilely but with no avail. They wouldn't move. My muscles cramped, and I started to sink into blackness..  
  
~*~  
  
I was plunged into water once more. I took in a breath as soon as I felt the cold water hit my toes. I opened my golden eyes to see a dark figure sinking slowly.  
  
Kagome.  
  
As soon as my body emerged from the hole, it closed up. I kicked off the ground in a powerful push and launched my body off of the sandy floor in an attempt to get to her.  
  
I caught her in my arms and battled with the water to get to the surface.  
  
I broke the surface and took a gulp of air.  
  
I looked around while treading water with Kagome hanging limply in my arms.  
  
The shore was only about 10 feet away.  
  
'I will make it.'  
  
I swam slowly, fatigue starting to build in my cramped and tired muscles, but I willed myself to continue.  
  
Do it for Rin. Do it for you. Do it for Kagome.  
  
I swam with a burst of energy until my feet touched the bottom.  
  
I staggered with the unconscious woman in my arms to shore, and collapsed on the ground with her in my arms.  
  
I laid her down and checked if she was breathing.  
  
Negative.  
  
I gingerly placed my hands at the base of her ribcage and pushed down lightly, forcing her diaphragm to push out any water she might have swallowed.  
  
Common sense.  
  
I kept on pushing.  
  
She started breathing, but very lightly.  
  
"Come on Kagome!" I whispered pushing again, more forcefully.  
  
She coughed.  
  
'Yes!' I pushed again.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. She turned over and coughed out mouthfuls of water.  
  
She turned back over and groaned and stared at the blue sky.  
  
"Thanks Sesshou." She said rolling onto her side and looking at me with a weird expression in her deep brown eyes.  
  
I allowed a small smirk.  
  
"Well, I couldn't let you go in and then die. Well, you've gotten me back to my time." I said looking around at Feudal Japan.  
  
"But, I want to go back!" she wailed looking at me and sitting bolt upright.  
  
"Well, we do have to get back to tell the others." I moaned sitting up as well.  
  
"Sesshou, aren't you cold? You don't have a shirt.." She said, a blush starting to stain her cheeks.  
  
I realized that it was kind of cold.  
  
My tail was wet; if I wrapped it around myself I would get even colder. It was then I started shivering.  
  
Kagome came over and pushed my legs apart.  
  
Confused, I just stared but let her have her way.  
  
She then turned around and nestled herself against my chest.  
  
I looked at her, stunned.  
  
"What? Don't look at me like that! I'm keeping you warm until we can think of something better to do..Oh! Wait here!"  
  
The warmth she had provided me for the temporary time vanished as she stood up and ran to the pond edge.  
  
"Stay here." Then taking one large jump, she dove back into the pond.  
  
"Wait! You can't get back.." I shouted after, I ran and dove in after her.  
  
I saw her at the bottom of the pond looking at the sandy floor and stepping on it.  
  
I almost smiled, but I hid that and swam down to her. I wrapped an arm around her slim waist and dragged her back up.  
  
She looked into my eyes and smiled, then let me take her to the surface.  
  
We broke the surface once more and swam to the shore. It felt odd that she was wrapped in my arms, but..it was somehow..right.  
  
She blushed when I kept my arm around her waist when we were walking back to our original spot.  
  
We sat down, her between my legs.  
  
We both soon drifted off into a comfortable sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up later with Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped possessively around my waist. I blushed when I realized that he was half naked.  
  
'Why should I care? I've been with him for a long time.' I thought. 'But, what exactly do I feel for him? Is he a friend? Can I even consider him a friend? He was an enemy when the Shikon no Tama existed. But is he still? I feel as if I've known him my whole life..It feels right to be held in his arms..But why do I feel this way? I've never felt this way..not even for Hojo..not when we were dating and I told him I loved him. I never felt like this when he held me. Sesshoumaru..makes my heart beat faster..I can't describe it..Is it possible that I'm in love?' I thought.  
  
'But how does he feel? Does he feel the same way? Does he like me in any way?'  
  
I sat there, staring at the darkening sky. The cries of demons sounded far away, echoing and bouncing off the pink clouds. I felt for my dagger hidden within my kimono sleeve - an old habit.  
  
'Should I tell him this? Should I tell him how I feel?' I asked myself as I watched the sunset.  
  
'I can't hold it back forever..'  
  
'I can't do it.'  
  
'But I have to..He has to know.'  
  
'I'll tell him when he wakes up.' I decided.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up when I felt Kagome stir against my chest.  
  
I got up and tightened my arms around her waist. I didn't want this to end..  
  
I pulled her closer and rested my chin on her shoulder.  
  
She gasped when our bodies met, my chest flat against her back.  
  
Something was troubling her. I could tell by her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" I whispered into her ear.  
  
She leaned back and rested the back of her head into the hollow into my bare shoulder, then she slowly turned around.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..we've got to talk.." She said reaching for my hands and holding them with her small ones.  
  
I panicked.  
  
'What's wrong? Does she not want to stay with me?'  
  
I could feel the concern seeping into my golden eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.  
  
A heavy blush was staining her porcelain cheeks.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..I-I think I-I'm falling..for you.." She said, looking down at my hands, not daring to look at me.  
  
I stared, shocked.  
  
I couldn't say a thing.  
  
'She likes me?'  
  
"I-I understand..if you don't...like me back.." She choked. "And I'm sorry..for a girl like me..to like you..but it h-happened.."  
  
I was startled even more when I felt something wet fall on my hand.  
  
Tears.  
  
Her tears.  
  
She was crying.  
  
All because of me.  
  
"I-I guess I'll go n-now.." she sniffled out and getting up.  
  
'ACT NOW YOU BAKA!' a voice screamed at me from within my head.  
  
I kept a firm grip on her hands and pulled her back down.  
  
I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward and planted my lips on hers firmly. I felt her wet tears touch my cheeks.  
  
'Damn bastard..why'd you make her cry?' I thought to myself.  
  
At that moment, only one word summed up what I felt for her - love.  
  
AN: haha, another cliffie! REVIEW!! 


	12. Metamorphosis

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 12: Metamorphosis  
  
AN: Sorry for late posting, I truly am. But, I have been overwhelmed by homework. School is picking up and my grades are slipping. If I get grounded, I will be grounded from the computer..  
  
I froze, unable to believe what was really happening.  
  
'I'm dreaming..I'm dreaming..' I thought shutting my eyes, not wanting to wake up from this wonderful dream.  
  
I gingerly wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the sensation of his lips on mine. After what seemed like forever, we pulled apart due to something called oxygen. I opened my eyes slowly only to meet his amber orbs.  
  
It wasn't a dream.  
  
Was it?  
  
"Pinch me." I breathed.  
  
He did. Hard.  
  
"Ow!" I said nursing the growing bruise on my arm. I pulled away from his embrace and looked at him with a scowl.  
  
"Well, you told me to." He said grinning.  
  
Suddenly his grin disappeared.  
  
"Do you love me Kagome? Truly?" he asked seriously.  
  
I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak for me.  
  
"Good. I do to." He said simply.  
  
"Really?" I asked weakly.  
  
His only reply was a gentle kiss. It seemed as if his entire soul, being, and emotions were being poured into it.  
  
We finally pulled apart.  
  
"Is that enough proof?" he whispered against my lips.  
  
I blushed and grinned.  
  
"And what if I say no?" I teased.  
  
"Too bad.." He said chuckling.  
  
I laughed along and turned around, leaning against him.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" I asked him as his arms snaked around my waist.  
  
"Find a way back.." He mumbled kissing the top of my head and resting his chin on my shoulder.  
  
"What if we can't?" I asked him.  
  
"Then I stay here with you forever.." He whispered.  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever." (AN: SO CUTE!!)  
  
~*~Somewhere Else~*~  
  
"You WHAT!!?" Sango cried staring at Inu Yasha in shock.  
  
"I got Kikyou pregnant! Okay? What, do you need me to spell it out for you!? P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!!" Inu Yasha shouted back at her.  
  
Miroku shot him a sly glance.  
  
"Good job Inu Yasha.." He muttered smiling and giving him a thumbs up sign.  
  
Kikyou sat there, looking dismally from one face to another, one hand on her swollen belly.  
  
"It won't be long now.." she whispered.  
  
(AN: Let's suppose that it's been about 7 and a half months and Kagome and Sesshoumaru are still stuck in Feudal Japan, and have been doing "things" but in this story Kagome will never get pregnant..)  
  
~*~Back to Feudal Japan~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru..we've been walking and looking for a long time now.. It's the same! Killing demons, walk, walk, walk..forget it, we're stuck here.." I said dejectedly as I sat down on the grassy floor with a loud thump.  
  
"We'll find it. Even if we don't..I'll have to find a way to continue our family tree..we could always try again.." He said shooting me a dirty grin.  
  
"I'm tired.." I muttered.  
  
"Fine." He muttered. "Party pooper.."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
He growled and sat down next to me.  
  
"Fine..fine, I'll wait." He sighed pulling me into his lap and nuzzling my neck.  
  
I smiled leaning into his chest. "Will we ever get back?" I asked looking at him.  
  
He sighed again. "Honestly, I don't know..the well is completely destroyed..unless there's another way?" he suggested.  
  
"Whatever, come on, let's go back to the well." I said wriggling from his grasp.  
  
He tightened his grip.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me, his fingers starting to move to my ribs.  
  
"Oh no! Anything but that!!" I cried out as I felt his fingers start to nudge the ticklish spot on my ribs.  
  
I screamed and struggled madly against him. Taking pity on me, he let go and I tore across the open fields towards the well with him hot on my heels.  
  
He soon caught up with me, grabbed me around the waist and jumped. I laughed and let him fly us to the well.  
  
***  
  
When we arrived, he slowly floated us down. Our laughter had long since subsided, and now a more serious situation was at hand.  
  
We stood before the damaged shreds of wood.  
  
"What to do?" I asked turning and walking through Inu Yasha's Forest.  
  
I reached a tree's base and sat down, but when I sat down, I fell straight into a hole that had been covered with thick weeds and underbrush.  
  
"Kagome!" I heard Sesshoumaru cry as I disappeared within the hole.  
  
He tried to catch me but he was too late.  
  
I was falling again until I hit the floor with a hard thump.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked frantically.  
  
"I'm okay.." I said rubbing my sore bottom that had impacted upon hard rock.  
  
I got up and looked up at the hole, which was about 10-15 feet up.  
  
I stepped on something with a sickening crunch. From the dim lighting from the hole, it was a skull. I screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped down and landed on his feet with the agility of a cat.  
  
It was then we heard a hissing sound. It was loud, very loud.  
  
The hair on the back of my neck prickled as I felt Sesshoumaru tense beside me.  
  
I used my Miko powers and sent a beam to light towards the sound.  
  
As expected, there was a snake demon, but it was enormous. The head was probably 2 feet long and the rest of the body was coiled up, but my guess was that it was probably a good 20-30 feet long.  
  
"Can you do it?" I asked him worriedly.  
  
He nodded. "Go over there Kagome, I don't want you to get hurt." He said.  
  
"No! I want to help! I _can_ help.." I whispered.  
  
He sighed. "Okay, be careful.." He said giving me a quick kiss on the corner of my mouth.  
  
"Can you see?" I asked him.  
  
"Not really.." He muttered as we approached the huge reptile slowly.  
  
I summoned my Miko powers and flashed another beam of light towards it before changing gears to attack mode and taking rocks from the other side of the cave to Smash against the demon, but careful no to hit Sesshoumaru who was already fighting the prodigious beast with poison claws and this other sword.  
  
I vaguely could make out the snake's outline in the dark.  
  
I heard the snake hissing and striking.  
  
I sent another beam of light.  
  
I gasped from what I saw.  
  
Sesshoumaru was wrapped in its gargantuan coils and the snake was poised to attack.  
  
"No!" I shouted as I ran towards him and the snake.  
  
I saw Sesshoumaru's eyes mouth the word 'no' but I didn't hear it, I was running so fast I couldn't hear anything.  
  
I jumped with inhuman agility and leapt onto the snake's head, but not before a fang pierced the flesh of my arm.  
  
I ignored the searing pain and summoned all my Miko powers.  
  
A brilliant blast of blue emitted from beneath my fingers and it came down full force on the snake's skull.  
  
The snake's grip loosened on Sesshoumaru and he jumped to the ground and caught me before I fell.  
  
The snake demon shrunk. I had purified it. It was now tiny compared to what it was, but nevertheless dangerous.  
  
It hissed at us.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance and stepped on its head with a sickening crunch.  
  
I got up weakly and struggled in his grasp.  
  
He gently put me down and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
  
"You did great." He whispered.  
  
I smiled, but the smile quickly disappeared when I saw that there was an empty doorway where the snake once was.  
  
'It was guarding something..'  
  
It was then that I smelt the foul odor of blood coming from the dead snake.  
  
'That's funny, I never smelt that before..' I thought.  
  
I could hear Sesshoumaru's heart beating.  
  
'Wait what?'  
  
How?  
  
I could see better in the dark than before.  
  
How?  
  
I pushed the feeling off of me and checked my wound.  
  
It.  
  
Was.  
  
Gone.  
  
How?  
  
I shut my eyes and forced myself to stop hallucinating.  
  
'I must be going crazy..' I thought.  
  
"Let's go." I whispered to Sesshoumaru as I grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers with his.  
  
And together we walked into the dark passage before us..  
  
AN: ANOTHER CLIFFY!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN FOR LATE POSTING!!! AAACCKK! 


	13. Unknown Powers

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 13: Unknown Powers  
  
AN: Okay, if you haven't figured out already, something is changing Kagome. If you REALLY want to know, yes they have been occasionally snogging in some corners if you know what I mean. AND YOU BETTER BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS BECAUSE _I THINK_ IT'S R. And if it's not..^^;;; then, I've got my priorities mixed up.  
  
I noticed a different smell in the air.  
  
It was hanyou.  
  
Inu Yasha?  
  
But where?  
  
I sniffed the air once more.  
  
It seemed to be coming from..Kagome?  
  
I looked at the girl walking silently beside me.  
  
Was she still a human girl?  
  
I observed her closely.  
  
No, she wasn't.  
  
Her ears were pointed, like mine, and her eyes had a more amber streak every time she would glance at me nervously.  
  
Kagome? A hanyou?  
  
I smirked.  
  
'It must have been that fling in the night."  
  
I understood now.  
  
During the "process" Kagome had been morphed into a hanyou.  
  
Pregnancy crept through my mind and fear swept through me like ice.  
  
'Had I gotten her pregnant?'  
  
I panicked again and sniffed her and emitted a sigh of relief.  
  
No, she wasn't, she just smelled of..me..  
  
We continued walking down the dusty tunnel.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where do you think his passage will take us?" I asked him, fear starting to creep through me as we continued walking down what seemed like an endless passage.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know love. Just stay close." He said softly.  
  
Our footsteps echoed through the stone hallway, even in the dark I could see the cobwebs and the individual stone blocks in the wall.  
  
Was it possible that I was becoming..demon?  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Am I becoming.." I didn't even have to finish my question.  
  
He nodded.  
  
I blushed. "But that was.." I counted on my fingers. "3..nights ago.." I muttered blushing even more.  
  
"Well, I guess that previously in the cave, when you ran towards me, you fear was so great that your dormant and reborn primordial instincts overwhelmed you." He said thoughtfully in the dark.  
  
"Am I.." I drifted off.  
  
He read my mind using his telepathy that I knew demons had.  
  
"Pregnant? No."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
It was then we stopped walking. We both heard our footsteps echo even louder.  
  
'You hear that?' I asked him mentally.  
  
'Yup.' He said.  
  
'Our echoes became louder, meaning there's something in front of us causing the echo to bounce off and reach us faster than usual.' I thought to him.  
  
He nodded. 'A wall.'  
  
'A dead end?'  
  
'Let's see.' He thought squeezing my hand.  
  
We continued walking, and sure enough there was a dead end.  
  
'I read about this..' I thought. 'Where you walk really far in a stone chamber and then a large stone wall drops behind you when you reach a certain area-'  
  
CRASH! CRASH!  
  
We whirled around to see a huge stonewall behind us, caging us in.  
  
"..and you can't get out.." I whispered.  
  
"Shit." He muttered. "There were two "crashes" so that means that there are two walls, and the second is usually twice as thick.."  
  
"Wait, I paid attention in History! There's always a way out of these things, but usually the people who are trapped don't find it.." I muttered.  
  
"Great." He said sarcastically.  
  
I studied the dead end wall.  
  
There were two holes that seemed to be missing blocks..strange..  
  
'Wait a minute..this is really weird..'  
  
I looked at the wall that had caged us in previously.  
  
Each individual block seemed to have roman numerals painted and carved on them.  
  
I, I, I, I, V, X, L, C, along with a bunch of other jumbled strange letters and symbols that were illegible to me.  
  
Sesshoumaru poised his hand to punch through the wall. But there was something written on the middle block..  
  
I gasped and grabbed onto his arm before he struck.  
  
He stopped and looked at me quizzically.  
  
"There's something written on it!" I exclaimed pointing to the wall he was about to destroy.  
Here your bones will lie, Forever until eternity. Until you solve the riddle That lies here within me. Should you fail to answer true, This chamber will soon contain savage beasts. Should you answer right and approved, You shall be released. Please take heed, this riddle is tricky. And if you fail to come through, We hope you had a happy life, And wish the best luck to you!  
  
PS - Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru, We have been expecting you..  
  
PPS - And your lady friend too!  
  
The Fates  
"Ha, how cute.." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.  
  
"Break it." I said.  
  
"No, I want to see if you're really the hanyou that smells like a human." He grinned.  
  
I leapt into the air with grace and agility and dealt a deadly smash-kick to the granite.  
  
It left a hole; several blocks were knocked out, but we weren't able to get through. Besides, there was another stone slab about 5 feet away. There was a chest on the floor where a broken rock was though...  
  
With a quick wrench, the lock was savagely ripped off and the chest opened with a puff of dust.  
  
I took out the roll of yellowed paper and handed it to Sesshoumaru with a smug grin of satisfaction on my face.  
  
He was impressed.  
  
"Wow." He muttered taking the scroll from me and opening it.  
What does the following equal in roman numerals?  
  
LXX+XX=?  
"Okay, we're stuck.." Sesshoumaru muttered.  
  
"Let me look at it." I said.  
  
He handed the paper to me.  
  
I looked it and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"This is so easy!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well? What is it then?" he asked, eager.  
  
"This is funny." I answered. "Because most demons who seek a portal do not know arithmetic and stuff like that!" I exclaimed grinning widely.  
  
"..I do too know something.." He said. "..just not..roman..numerals.."  
  
"The answer is XC." I said.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"XC." I repeated.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
I thought for a second, then it all clicked.  
  
"OH!!" I cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to pull the blocks out of the wall, and put them in the holes right there!" I cried pointing a finger at the two holes on the back wall.  
  
"that makes sense.." He muttered.  
  
"Okay, let's get the X and the C out." I said.  
  
"But first we have to find it.." he muttered.  
  
The C was at the bottom while the X was at the very top.  
  
The C was easy to get out with a few punches and wiggles, but the X was a different story..  
  
"I can't get it!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he hovered in the air pounding at the block with controlled strength.  
  
"Keep trying.." I whispered.  
  
I tried to summon my Miko powers to help ease the block out.  
  
They were gone.  
  
I couldn't call upon them anymore.  
  
Panic shot through me.  
  
'I'm not a Miko anymore?!' I thought frantically.  
  
"No.." I whispered as the horrible truth sunk in.  
  
I had sacrificed my Priestess powers unknowingly to save Sesshoumaru's life and to become a hanyou.  
  
I shut my eyes, wanting this to be a bad dream that I would wake up out of.  
  
But it was reality.  
  
'Kagome! Don't think about this now! You have to get out of there before the oxygen runs out!' a voice nagged at me.  
  
'Right.' I thought shoving the thoughts of my lost Miko powers to the back of my head.  
  
'I'll deal with that later.'  
  
I could hear the dull scratch of the block slowly moving.  
  
'Come on..' I thought.  
  
I looked at the block that Sesshoumaru was trying so hard to push out.  
  
Suddenly I felt an adrenaline rush surge through me, a force possessed me and suddenly I felt the urge to shove the block out with all my might.  
  
I narrowed my eyes as they glowed a brilliant green and urged the block to be pushed out.  
  
Without warning, the block flew out of its place with a violent jerk as if an unseen hand were tugging it out and it flew towards me and was placed neatly in my hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at me.  
  
It was then I realized that I was hovering and my hair was flying in all directions.  
  
I slowly landed.  
  
"What?" I asked aloud.  
  
"The hell was that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'll explain later, let's go." I pushed the blocks into the hole and blocks slowly reformed themselves to reveal another hidden chest in the wall.  
  
Annoyed, I ripped the lock off and pulled out yet another scroll, except this one had a crescent moon pendant in it. It read:  
Congratulations, you figured it out, This pendant will take you to wherever you desire. When you decide, tell the pendant no doubt, But know that the pendant knows no liar, For once you are there, you cannot turn back You'll be stuck there for eternity, So hurry up, say what you want and get away from me!  
  
Love the Fates  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "They're on something.." He muttered.  
  
I laughed. "Ready?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"To the future, where they have modern cars..and really good French fries.." I muttered.  
  
And with a puff of smoke, we were gone. 


	14. Kunara

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 14: Kunara  
"Push!!"  
  
"I _AM_ PUSHING! GOD IT HURTS!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha and a nurse were at the local hospital in the delivery room, helping Kikyou give birth to her proclaimed baby boy.  
  
The doctors were a little puzzled about Kikyou, for her age and date of birth were all made up, and the fact that she was a revived corpse made matters harder for Inu Yasha to make up lies to tell them, but they managed to make up some rubbish that the doctors bought.  
  
Inu Yasha gave his ex-girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze as he watched her give birth to her first child.  
  
The doctor was waiting for the newborn's head to come out of Kikyou's womb while the nurse was helping Kikyou deliver it.  
  
Inu Yasha felt totally helpless. What could he do?  
  
"Come on, you can do it, I know you're strong baby.." He whispered as she gave his hand a rather hard squeeze as she pushed the boy out with a loud shout of pain.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled, the first genuine smile since he had met up with that stupid Kagome girl. He had never liked her truly. He only had accepted her because she was the reincarnation of his beloved Kikyou, which would have been his wife if Naraku had not messed up their lives.  
  
His fist clenched as the thought of him boiled up old hates for the man that Kikyou had once cared for. Onigumo..  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" Kikyou's voice broke through his flashback.  
  
His hate evaporated like the morning's dew and he glanced as his would-be wife with love.  
  
He looked down at the cooing baby boy on Kikyou's breast.  
  
He was strange baby. The combination of a hanyou and a Miko. Even though he was bald, there was black fuzz on the top of his head, and pointed ears. He also had piercing blue eyes, but all babies were born with blue eyes and a set of soft claws that would grow to become dangerous weapons. They could only wait.  
  
Kikyou looked at Inu Yasha with love in her chocolate eyes, then back at her newborn boy.  
  
"What do you want to name him?" she asked him.  
  
"How about..Kunara?" Inu Yasha asked her, picking a random Japanese name.  
  
"Sounds good to me.."  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
I landed on the floor with a very heavy Sesshoumaru on top of me in the middle of Tokyo's National Park (there isn't one, don't bother looking).  
  
It was a _very_ suggestive position.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and took advantage of it.  
  
He pinned me down and grinned wickedly at me.  
  
"Oh you big pervert, get off of me! I want to find my friends!" I cried shoving him off.  
  
He growled in disappointment.  
  
"You sure?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yes." I replied getting up, but I couldn't. "Get off of me, or you're not getting _ANY_ tonight." I threatened. But I knew I couldn't keep that threat, he was _way_ too irresistible.  
  
He gaped at me and got off me quickly.  
  
"You don't mean that." he said.  
  
"What if I do?" I teased.  
  
"Then I'll change your mind!" he cried leaping towards me.  
  
I jumped back with my inhuman speed and dashed down the path towards the nearest exit with him hot on my heels and catching up.  
  
I squealed when he grabbed me around the waist and leapt up in the air, taking flight and soaring high above the clouds of Tokyo.  
  
***  
  
"Mom! We're home!" I cried as I opened the door to the small house.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mom?" I walked in with Sesshoumaru behind me.  
  
Immense homesickness filled me as I stepped in; familiar scents of my home flooded my mind.  
  
It felt wonderful to be home.  
  
I looked at the refrigerator, that's usually where notes would be kept.  
  
Kagome & Sesshoumaru,  
  
This is my final hope that you two will return. I have written countless letters every time we are not home, and this is the last time I will..I have almost given up my hope..Kikyou's having a baby! We're at the hospital.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
"Kikyou is having a baby?" I asked amazed and also having dirty thoughts about her and Inu.  
  
"Horny little hanyou.." Sesshoumaru muttered smirking.  
  
"Not like you're any better!" I joked.  
  
He scoffed. "Of course I am! What are you talking about?"  
  
"I _know_ what I am talking about.." I muttered thinking of the times he practically dragged me to bed with him. "Let's go to the hospital. Catch me if you can!" I cried zooming out of the front door and down the street to the hospital.  
  
I heard him shout: "I'll give you a 30 second head-start!"  
  
I smiled as I ran and I leapt from the ground. I was planning to take long, jumping strides like Inu Yasha once did.  
  
How I missed him..  
  
I never touched the ground.  
  
I was flying.  
  
My mind was jerked from Inu Yasha and was brought to the present.  
  
I was flying!  
  
I willed myself higher and I shot up like a rocket.  
  
I gave a cry of surprise and joy as I soared above the clouds and over the busy cars and streets of Tokyo.  
  
I heard something catching up fast behind me and felt strong arms encircling my waist.  
  
"You can fly?" he whispered in my ear.  
  
I nodded vigorously with excitement.  
  
"Wow!" he said happily as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
I smiled and wriggled out of his warm embrace and dove down.  
  
"Race you to the hospital!" I shouted behind me as I heard him speed up and dive.  
  
'But I got a head start..' I thought as we cut the wind like knives.  
  
I stopped at the top of the hospital and landed on the roof with him following suit.  
  
I slowly opened the door at the ceiling and walked down the stair cautiously. I stuck my ear to the door and could hear no one and opened the door at the end of the stairs.  
  
I stepped out quickly and shut the door when Sesshoumaru was out of it.  
  
"Birthing center?" I asked him.  
  
We both stood still and listened.  
  
"2nd floor right?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
We headed for the nearest elevator and punched the "2" button.  
  
I leaned my head on his shoulder and snuggled up against him as the elevator went down.  
  
"Why must these metal boxes be so slow?" he asked in annoyance.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"They just are." I whispered kissing him on the nose on tiptoes.  
  
He hugged me tight and nuzzled my neck.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you.." He whispered.  
  
"I don't know if I didn't fall in love with you.." I whispered.  
  
The elevator bell dinged.  
  
We both jumped apart and waited for the doors to open.  
  
We stepped out to be in a crowded hallway filled with baby cries and nurses and doctors.  
  
"Does it have to be this noisy?" Sesshoumaru hissed.  
  
I smiled. "Get used to it."  
  
He grumbled a bit, but didn't say more.  
  
I clutched his hand and sniffed the air for Kikyou's scent.  
  
But a more familiar one caught my sensitive nose.  
  
Inu Yasha's.  
  
I dragged Sesshoumaru down a winding hall and stopped at a door with laughter in it, and opened the door.  
  
AN: Wow, a terrible cliffy, I'm too freaking tired and lazy to type up the next chapter..so I'll leave you guys hanging..oh, and when I said my story is almost over? I lied. It's going to go a long time..and I got a plot twist and surprise ready to flip you over and bit you in the @$$! Hehe, I'm evil! 


	15. The Becoming of Naraku Part I

Full House  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 15: The Becoming of Naraku Part I  
  
AN: I'm sorry, I'm trying to squeeze in bits and pieces of chapters. I promise the second part will be out sooner..hopefully..  
  
I looked inside to see my old friend's crowded around Kikyou with a baby in her arms; they all were talking and joking so loud that they didn't hear me come in.  
  
"Did I miss something?" I asked as Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around my waist instinctively.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
My mother and Souta gave a cry of joy and ran up to me, embracing Sesshoumaru and me in a tight hug.  
  
Sango gave a cry of happiness and leapt up from the bedside and launched into the group hug.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku just stood there, Miroku a little more ecstatic than the other.  
  
"We're glad you're back!" Miroku said happily.  
  
I walked over to Kikyou's side.  
  
"What's his name?" I said gently picking up the cooing baby.  
  
The baby had a powerful aura. It singed my fingers with its blackness the moment I touched him.  
  
"Kunara." She replied proudly.  
  
The name sounded familiar..  
  
My smiled faltered.  
  
"Kunara?" I asked my voice wavering. "He's precious."  
  
His eyes flashed a shade of red.  
  
I blinked and stared at his eyes.  
  
They were blue.  
  
Maybe I was seeing things?  
  
I handed the baby back to Kikyou.  
  
The feeling instantly vanished.  
  
There was something weird about that baby..  
  
~*~2 years later~*~  
  
Kunara was an extraordinary boy. He grew 10 times faster than the normal child due to demon traits. It had only been two years since his birth and he had the mind and body of a 20 year old. Everyone loved him dearly. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had gotten married and everyone recognized Kagome as the hanyou she was. But Kagome was still a little distant from Kunara, her gone Miko instincts still told her there was something peculiar about the boy..  
  
Kunara was a handsome young man, with striking red eyes and short black hair like that of Miroku's.  
  
Both Sesshoumaru and I could tell that there was something about him, I bet Inu Yasha would have smelt it too, but he was blinded by fatherly love for his child.  
  
Which, for him, was perfectly normal.  
  
I was sitting in the field in front of my house with Sesshoumaru sitting next to me. It was a nice sunny day and I was basking in the sun, letting the light breeze kiss my flushed skin.  
  
"Help!" Kunara's voice sounded through the breezy day.  
  
We both immediately got up to see Kikyou and Inu Yasha dash out of the house, worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Where is he?" Kikyou cried.  
  
Inu Yasha growled and ran off towards where his voice was last heard.  
  
We all took off after Inu Yasha. We found him looking down an abandoned quarry.  
  
"Kunara?" He shouted, his voice echoing down the dark abyss.  
  
"Father!" his voice sounded distant, but definitely there.  
  
"We're coming!" he shouted back.  
  
"My leg is stuck, I fell and this rock fell upon me! Please help!" he cried.  
  
Inu Yasha leapt down carrying Kikyou, followed by Sesshoumaru and I.  
  
I fell for a long time, and I hit the bottom with a thud.  
  
"Kunara?"  
  
Lights flicked on, and a metal door clamped over the "abandoned quarry".  
  
It was a trap!  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped up and slammed his body against the metal, but it was specially made to withstand youkais like Sesshoumaru.  
  
He came down and growled.  
  
"Hello father, mother, Aunt Kagome, Uncle Sesshoumaru.." He said. His voice had somehow changed; it was full of malice, venom, and contempt, wicked humor.  
  
"Kunara?" Kikyou asked. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"I am not who I appear to be mother.." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha asked, astonished.  
  
I just watched, confused.  
  
I clutched Sesshoumaru's hand tightly, he was watching with a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Let me explain..you had killed someone long ago..someone you thought that would be gone forever..you killed me.."  
  
"Killed you? The only person we killed was -" Inu Yasha stopped in mid- sentence. "Naraku?" he asked, voice wavered.  
  
I gasped. It couldn't be.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, Naraku. When you, Inu Yasha, killed Naraku, his soul not only survived, it could come back. Yes it is true that his body was totally mutilated by the Tetsusiaga, he could come back, so he waited 500 years, his soul lying dormant in the atmosphere. Then.." he said shooting a look at Kikyou and Inu Yasha.  
  
"You, Inu Yasha, you horny bastard, got Kikyou pregnant.." He smirked.  
  
Inu Yasha growled and clenched his fists.  
  
"So I went into Kikyou's unborn child and shunned the other developing soul out, so currently SHE is floating around somewhere."  
  
Kikyou emitted a choked sob.  
  
"And I became me..Kunara AKA Naraku. Think about it, rearrange the letters dumb ass.." He said to Inu Yasha. "And YOU named me."  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"Well, since all demons, whether half or whole, possess telekinetic skills, even if they don't know like to use them. But he was so caught up in his sickening love for me, he didn't notice when a tendril of evil crept into his mind. That way, I was able to get into Inu Yasha's head and force him to name me my name." He said simply.  
  
"What..?" Inu Yasha gasped.  
  
"And now you are going to die.." He whispered advancing Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at him.  
  
"I can't hurt you, Naraku, you were my son. I loved you as a son!" he cried.  
  
Naraku smirked and slashed at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru became a white blur. He leapt in front of Inu Yasha and slashed Naraku across the face, making 4 bloody streaks across his face.  
  
"You bastard.." Naraku growled.  
  
"You don't get to Inu Yasha, without going through me.." Sesshoumaru snarled.  
  
Snapping out of my momentary trance, I ran to stand beside him.  
  
"And me.." I said smoothly.  
  
"But you forgot something.." He taunted. He held up a tiny jewel.  
  
"You're a hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked mockingly. "Step out of the way and I won't kill you in 5 seconds."  
  
"Who said I was hanyou? These jewels-" he pointed to a pouch on his belt, that was obviously full of them.  
  
"Work like the Shikon no Tama..eat one, become a full demon, eat two.."  
  
We all gasped.  
  
"I've worked on them during the night, and when I went out, I collected the right ingredients to make these. Stupid fools, you didn't realize it, but now it's too late..But the only problem with this are that if you are a human and you take one, you become a different type of demon every time, meaning you could become from a wide range of a tiger..to a worm."  
  
"I guess they'll have to take that chance.." Sesshoumaru said snatching the one out of his hand and giving it to Miroku.  
  
"Here, we'll need all we can get if we're going against him.." he whispered.  
  
Miroku swallowed it. The effects were immediate. His eyes turned blood red and his hair grew a little longer to become a thick mane. Nails lengthened and sharpened at the tips to become dangerous claws, and wore-down canines grew to become fangs. Miroku was lucky; he became a wolf hanyou.  
  
Kunara growled at his luck.  
  
"Fools!" he shouted. He took a mighty leap at them, but aiming more for Sango.  
  
Miroku sidestepped and did a kick in mid-air and blocked Kunara's oncoming assault. Kunara grabbed Miroku's foot and gave it a sharp twist. There was sickening crunch, followed by Sango and Kagome's screams.  
  
"No! Miroku!" They both cried in unison.  
  
Miroku yelped in pain and landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru bared his fangs.  
  
"You little bastard.." He growled.  
  
Inu Yasha's face was contorted in a mix of emotions.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached forward to slash at him, but stopped when Inu Yasha cried out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." He started with great difficulty. "Kunara is my son. I can't just stand here, and let you slaughter him before my eyes." He choked out.  
  
Kikyou whimpered and buried her face in Inu Yasha's chest. Sesshoumaru looked at him, astonished.  
  
"So you want me to stand here and let him hurt everyone else when he's already proven that he's your enemy and not your son anymore?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
  
Naraku advanced us, laughing.  
  
"Fools..you were never my parents, but just a sorry excuse for the word!"  
  
Inu Yasha's lip quivered. I could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
Naraku smirked and popped a few more of those jewels in his mouth.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" he growled as his eyes glowed a deep, bloody red. His body morphed as the demon steroids took their toll on his body. It became huge, bulky, and muscular to the extent that it was sickening.  
  
We needed to get those jewels away from him!  
  
I sent a mental message to Sesshoumaru telling him my thoughts.  
  
'Distract him!' I thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught on and lunged at him.  
  
While, Naraku blocked Sesshoumaru's attack, I darted forward and grabbed the pouch from his belt.  
  
He had read my mind. He grabbed my hair as I turned and pulled.  
  
I cried out in pain and I was smashed into his chest.  
  
I felt him rake his claws across my throat, then all I knew was black.  
  
AN: Woot! There's part one! Hopefully, I can get out part two before you guys kill me! *runs away and hides* 


	16. Epilogue

I watched I horror as I saw my Kagome fall to the ground, the beads forgotten as they lay strewn across the floor.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in agony.  
  
I felt a hot wetness in my eyes. Tears. I, Sesshoumaru was crying.  
  
Kagome's throat was bleeding profusely and she was lying on the ground, dead, lifeless eyes glazed over.  
  
Kunara laughed. "Stupid girl."  
  
Everyone was silent from shock.  
  
I saw white. Fury, boiling anger swelled and pumped through my veins. An adrenaline rush took over me and I transformed.  
  
Eyes turned blood red, nose lengthened to a snout, white fur sprouted over my body, legs grew longer, claws elongated.  
  
I was in blood lust.  
  
Kunara gasped at my enormous size and reached for the bag of beads.  
  
With one mighty paw, I smashed it into pieces smaller than Shikon no Tama shards.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and I roared so loudly that the cave shook.  
  
'You will pay..' I thought as I lunged at him.  
  
Kunara dodged the first assault from my claws, but he didn't dodge my tail. With one mighty whack, I sent him flying into the cave wall. There was a hole in the wall the size of him.  
  
He groaned and slid down. I walked over to him with a deep rumble in the back of my throat.  
  
I put a paw on his chest.  
  
"No! Please don't! Have mercy!" he cried, wriggling under the crushing weight.  
  
"No.." I growled, then I slammed my paw down, digging the razor-sharp claws into his flesh.  
  
I delighted in his screams of pain and horror, they only brought more blood lust to me.  
  
I stopped the pressure when there was no more left of him to push down.  
  
The instant Kunara was dead, the seal opened, but we all ignored it.  
  
The rest of the gang was staring, stunned, they had not moved since my transformation. They were speechless.  
  
I felt the rage shrink until it disappeared completely. My body transformed back into its human form. Except my claws were covered in his blood.  
  
I immediately ran to Kagome's side. Sango was beside her the moment I was.  
  
"Kagome." she sobbed.  
  
I was pained to feel that the mental connection between us no longer existed.  
  
For once in my life, my mind was blank.  
  
I sadly picked up her body and jumped out of the hole in the ground.  
  
Once out of the ground, I placed her by a tree.  
  
"Nothing will be the same anymore.." I thought. "There was a hole in my heart, where Kagome once filled it up. But now..everything in my life seems empty.."  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Inu Yasha asked me, breaking me out of my trance.  
  
I thought for a moment.  
  
"Tenseiga! I almost forgot about it!"  
  
I drew the sword that would heal instead of hurt.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Sango asked, alarmed.  
  
I ignored her and looked at Kagome's body.  
  
Hell's minions were there indeed. I swiped at them and they were gone.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Sesshou?" she asked.  
  
I grinned. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad anymore..  
  
~Owari~  
  
AN: That was an extremely terrible chapter..but I finished it. There will be a one-shot inbetween this and then a sequel. Don't worry! Until then! Ja! 


End file.
